Nowhere Kid
by Blondeness
Summary: {CH 22 and Auth. Note IS UP!} Kalli's a normal girl, except for the fact she's a mutant. Forced to run away from an abusive father, she finds herself at the Institute. Things are going fine until a shadowy figure from the past returns.
1. CH1: And So It Begins

Title: Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 1 : And So It Begins...  
Date: June 5, 2003  


  
**A/N:** Yay!! My first X-Men fic!! I'm not sure how this'll turn out. All's I know, it MAY be kinda depressing, due to the fact that I'm listening to Smile Empty Soul. And this'll be pre-X2 (seeing how I haven't seen it yet...). I also took some of the appearances of the characters from X-Men: Evolution...Well, you'll just have to see for yourself.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-Men. Wish I did though...Whoever thought of it was a GENIUS! I envy him....All characters, except the originals, are mine. I made them up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 11111111111111111111~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The poor girl's parents abandoned her?" the principal looked up from the portfolio folder at the young red-haired woman standing before her desk. The woman shrugged.  
  
"I'm not for certain about that. She wouldn't tell us anything. But when she came to our facility, I noticed bruises on her arm. She could have as well been abused."  
  
"Will you be taking care of the child? Making her feel at home at your facility?" asked the prinicpal.  
  
"Yes, of course. We will take good care of her."  
  
"Excellent. Well, I'm glad you came to see me, Dr. Grey. It was a pleasure having Kalli as a pupil. I'm sure she'll be in good hands."  
  
"It was no problem." she extended a hand and the principal shook it. Jean Grey walked out of the office, sighing to herself. 'That was easy...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalli looked out at the sky on a balcony. She was amazed how her life has come to this...  
  
*~*~*  
Her friends, family...everyone shunned her away, just because she was different. She had gotten into a argument with her father about it..and you could say that his anger got the better of him. Kalli got so angry when he hit her, that she slugged him back and ran out of the house. She didn't know where she was going, she let her legs carry her where ever they took her. She crossed the street, causing a car to screetch to a hault. She continued running until she came to a barn. She collapsed onto a fence nearby, holding onto one of the posts while trying to catch her breath. Kalli pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She realized she was in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Well, this is just _shit_!" Kalli cursed herself. She straightened herself up, then somehow becoming dizzy. She gripped the fence post to keep her steady. She rubbed her eyes and blinked, her vision becoming blurry. She could no longer stand up, and fainted from exhaustion.  
  
  
  
When she awoke, Kalli was no longer out in the country with the surrounding barn and fenced-in cows. When her vision had become clear, she noticed this. She was on a bed in a slight metallic room. Kalli sat up and looked around. She noticed on a table beside her had a tray with scaples and needles. She cringed at the sight of the needles and realized where she was now: a hospital of some sort.  
  
"I see you're up." a woman with red hair came over to her and gave her a warm smile.  
  
Kalli gave her a quizzical look. "Where am I?"  
  
"Weschester, New York." said a male voice. Kalli looked over and saw a bald man in a wheelchair coming towards her. "You certainly were a long way from here when we found you."  
  
Kalli narrowed her eyes. "How'd you _find_ me? In Boringville, Kentucky?" She said in her semi-southern accent. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Charles Xavier. And I'm phsychic. I can track any mutant, throughout the country, using my powers."  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"To the public, Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. My school for mutants." At that moment, Kalli's stomach grumbled. Charles chuckled. "Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
  
  
Once seated in the kitchen with a plate of pancakes and sausage, thanks to the red-head's cooking, Kalli dove right in after she put butter, syrup and cinnamon sugar on top. She looked up and saw the red-head and Charles looking at her. "What?" she said with a mouthful.  
  
The red-head giggled lightly. "You should slow down, or you're gonna give yourself a stomach-ache."  
  
Once she was finished, Kalli pushed her plate back. She looked up at the red-head then at Charles. "What now?"  
  
Charles nodded to the red-head. "Dr. Jean Grey, could you lead Kalli here on a tour of the school?"  
  
"Certainly, Professor." Dr. Grey smiled at Kalli warmly. "If you'd come with me, please."  
  
  
  
"Soo, Jean Grey? What goes on in this place?"  
  
"Well, as the Professor kind of explained, this is a school for mutants. Scott, also called Cyclops, Ororo, also called Storm, and I were the Professor's first students." the kind red-head explained. "He taught us how to control our powers. And in time, taught us how to teach others to do the same. The students are mostly runaways, frightened, alone. We protect them and provide them with a place to stay. You can stay here if you like."  
  
Kalli was fixing to say something when loud talking and running footsteps interrupted her. Jean and Kalli looked down the hall and saw a couple girls approaching them.  
  
"Ah, Kalli. These will be your roommates." said Jean. The two girls stood before them and Kalli got a good look at them. One girl had brown hair with white streaks framing her face. The other girl had brown hair pulled into a ponytail, with a couple strands hanging down.  
  
"I'm Kitty..and this is Rogue," said the girl with brown hair, motioning to the other girl. "You must be Kalli."  
  
Kalli gave Jean a side-look then nodded. "Uhh..yeah."  
  
"I trust you girls will see to that Kalli will make herself at home," replied Dr. Grey. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm needed in the Med. Lab." She gave Kalli one last smile and walked off.  
  
"So, where are you from? What do you do?" asked Rogue, in a southern accent.  
  
"Do?" questioned Kalli.  
  
"Yeah, what sorta powers do you have?" Kitty inquired.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm from Kentucky...and, um...I can turn invisible and climb walls." Kalli responded.  
  
"Cool! Hey, can you show us?" pleaded Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, give us a demonstration!" joined Kitty.  
  
Kalli chuckled. "Sure." Then suddenly she disappeared.  
  
Kitty and Rogue gawked at the place where she once stood. "That's was soo cool!"  
  
"Thanks," said a voice above them. They looked up and saw Kalli looking down at them from the ceiling.  
  
"_Man!_ You and Kurt would get along _just_ great!" laughed Kitty.  
*~*~*  
  
**A/N:** Beginning started out crummy. Just to clear things up, Jean went to Kalli's old school in KY and withdrew here from there. This information may be helpful for later on in the story. 


	2. CH2: Nice To Meet You, NOT!

Title: Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 2 : Nice To Meet You...NOT!  
Date: June 6, 2003  


  
**A/N:** Yah, I just couldn't wait until I got more reviews. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. .  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-Men. Wish I did though...Whoever thought of it was a GENIUS! I envy him....All characters, except the originals, are mine. I made them up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 22222222222222222222~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalli smiled as realized how quickly she made friends with most of the mutants. Her smile grew slightly bigger when she remembered meeting Logan for the first time. It definitely was an interesting encounter...  
  
*~*~*  
Kitty, Rogue, and Kalli entered the game room, where fellow mutants went to chill out and have fun. There were people on the foosball, pool, and air hockey tables. Some people were also on the couch playing a video game, what looked like the new Mortal Kombat for PlayStation2.  
  
"Hey, Kurt!" hollered Rogue. A boy seated in front of the television looked up. "Get over here!"  
  
"Vokay...Hold on a vinute!" the boy turned back to the television. "HEY! No fair!! UGH! Take vhat! Feel the wrath of Scorpion! HAHA H-- Aww, you guys suck!" He stood up and gave someone else his remote and made his way over to the girls.  
  
Kalli got a chance to look the boy over. Then did a double-take. The boy was covered with blue fur, had black hair, and a tail.  
  
"Kurt, we want you to meet our new friend, Kalli," stated Kitty. Kurt looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Nice to veet you," said the boy in a German accent. He extended his hand, and Kalli noticed he had three fingers, but shook his hand anyway. "So, vhat sort of powers vo you have?"  
  
Kalli stared at him, trying to understand what he just said. "Oh! I can turn invisible and climb, or scale, walls or ceilings,"  
  
Kurt's smile broadened. "Really? Vhat is interesting. I can disappear out of thin air and reappear somewhere else. Vhough, I end up somevhere else besides vhere I vant to be."  
  
"That reminds me, I didn't ask what you guys' powers are." Kalli said to Rogue and Kitty.  
  
"I can walk through solid objects," said Kitty.  
  
"And I can absorb other people's energy, or a mutant's power, for a short period of time with my bare skin," replied Rogue, her eyes drifting towards the door. "I barely have control over my power, so that's why I wear these gloves all the time."  
  
Kalli noticed something hanging around Rogue's neck. "What are those?" Rogue looked at her and she pointed.  
  
"Oh, these..." she lifted it up, and they looked like dog tags. A sad expression came over Rogue's face. "They're Logan's. He gave them to me before he left..."   
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Eh..Wolverine. The last thing he said to me was 'I'll be back for this'. It's been almost year,"  
  
There was an awkward silence before Kurt spoke up. "So, vanyone for a game of pool? Vhe table is free,"  
  
"Yeah, definitely!" replied Kitty. She grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and followed Kurt over to the table. Kalli stood where she was.   
  
"Kalli, vould you like to join us?" asked Kurt, starting to chalk his cue stick.  
  
"Can I take a rein-check? I'd like to explore a little more," Kalli replied.  
  
"Sure," Rogue answered.  
  
  
  
'Man, this school sure is big!' Kalli thought. She continued walking through a hall when she came to, what looked like, the lobby. She stopped just short of the staircase and looked at the door. For some strange reason, she had the sudden urge to flee from the mansion. Kalli shook the thought from her head and looked at a wall across the room. A grin spread across her face as another thought struck her.  
  
Kalli ran full speed towards it and jumped. Her hands and feet stuck to the wall. She laughed at her success. 'Kalli the human spider! I could be the next Spider-Man...Yay me!' She started to climb to her left, heading back to the game room, when the front door opened. She stopped in her tracks and started to panic for a second. When she came back to senses she turned invisible, just as a man entered the lobby. '_Shit_, Kalli! Just stay cool..don't panic.'  
  
The man closed the door and headed towards the staircase, but paused halfway and dropped whatever he was holding. "I know you're in here. I can smell you." **SNIKT, SNIKT!** Claws came out of his knuckles. "Won't you come out where I can see you then _kick your ass!_"  
  
Kalli started to really panic, but she continued to climb sideways towards the game room. She made one false move, and a picture frame fell from the wall. The man turned towards the noise. '_Shit!_ Smooth move, Kal...'  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." the man taunted.  
  
Kalli grimaced and bit her lip as she climbed down from the wall, and stood up, then letting her invisibility down. "Sorry."  
  
The man looked at her, in disbelief. "Why, you're nothing but a little girl!" Kalli looked at him angrily at that remark and bit her lip as she fought to control her anger. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's none of your damn business who I am." replied Kalli through gritted teeth, still trying to stay calm.  
  
The man glared at her. "It is very well _MY_ business. You could be someone trying to attack the students."  
  
Kalli started hearing footsteps coming towards them. She continued to glare at the man.  
  
"Logan!" cried a voice. Kalli looked and saw Rogue running over to him.  
  
"Hey, kid." the man replied, still glaring back Kalli.  
  
"Why do you have your claws out?" Rogue looked up at him and followed his gaze. "Oh, hey, Kalli! I was looking for you." She noticed her glare and looked at Logan. "What's this? What's goin' on? What's happening?"  
  
Logan blinked and gave Rogue a quizzical look. "You know this person?" Rogue nodded.  
  
"Yah. She's a new student. She just got here this mornin'." Logan blinked again and snorted, which turned into a laugh.  
  
Kalli sighed impatiently. "_What_ is so funny?"  
  
Logan retracted his claws. "I am so _STUPID_!"  
  
"Heh...I'll believe it." Kalli muttered.  
  
"Sorry for the mishap. I guess I missed a lot out of things goin' on here. Glad I'm back, though," replied Logan. He looked at the annoyed looking girl and smiled a little bit. "Truce?" He held out his hand.  
  
Kalli looked at it for a minute, then back at him. She hadn't noticed before, but Logan was kinda cute. Kalli had always liked the rugged-outdoorsy/tough guys. She smiled, dropping the pissed expression, and shook his hand. "Truce." Now it seemed her life at the mansion is just going to get more interesting.  
*~*~*  
  
**A/N:** Things certainly are going to get interesting...in the next chapter. Maybe a little romance? By the way, have anyone noticed a line I used from Will And Grace? Yeah, it's one of Karen's lines throughout the show. She's a such a sweet character! ^___~ 


	3. CH3: Runaway

Title: Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 3 : Runaway  
Date: June 25, 2003  


  
**A/N:** Uhmmm....yeah. I take it this story isn't that popular. LOL. Oh well. Ah'm just writing this just for the fun of it; becuase I want to. Ah'm gunna work on a better summary. Could ya try to help meh out on that, Skittles?  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-Men. Wish I did though...Whoever thought of it was a GENIUS! I envy him....All characters, except the originals, are mine. I made them up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 33333333333333333333~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kalli crossed her arms for warmth as a breeze picked up. "Kalli?" a male's voice said behind her. Kalli turned, and saw Kurt walked towards her, holding a blanket. He handed it to her. Kalli smiled at him as she took it from him. "Vhat are you doing out here?"  
  
Kalli wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and looked up at the star-filled sky as Kurt stood beside her. "Reflecting on the day. So eventful...so many interesting people I've met." Kurt sat on the stone ledge facing her.  
  
"Vhat vas it like? Back vhere you lived, I mean." Kalli looked at him.  
  
"In Kentucky?" Kurt nodded and she rolled her eyes. "Very boring. Nothing interesting ever happened. The people were annoying with their annoying country and hip-hop music crap. Glad I'm outta that hell hole... I'm glad I ran away..."  
  
"Vhat other reason made you run away? Vat couldn't have been the only reason."  
  
"You're right...There is another reason," Kalli said, her voice suddenly turning harsh. "But I don't want to get into that. Not now. I don't know you all that well."  
  
Kurt looked at her with a confused gaze, but dropped it as he changed the subject. "So, vhat are some things you like avout the school?"  
  
"What is this, 20 Questions?" Kalli said, jokingly. She laughed. "All the interesting people. There's always something to do here. Plus, I heard something about a 'danger room'. What's that about?" She stared at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Kurt smiled. "The Danger Room! It is a room vhere ve practice controlling our powers."  
  
"Sounds cool. Have you ever been in the Danger Room?" asked Kalli. Another breeze blew by and Kalli wrapped the blanket tighter.  
  
"Only once. And it vas by accident. I, uh...Caused a little bit of chaos..." he looked down at his hands, a smile creeping onto his face. Kalli giggled, making him look back up.  
  
"Sorry..." She coughed, trying to cover her little laughing spell, but a small smile remained. She looked back up at the sky. Kurt could see the moon reflect off Kalli's eyes. Those stormy grey pools of mystery.And he also noticed how her raven black hair flowed down her back gracefully. And it seemed to frame her face quite perfectly.  
  
"You know..." Kurt started, his eyes dropping.  
  
"Kalli, Kurt," Kalli turned and saw Jean standing in the doorway. "Lights out in ten minutes."  
  
"Okay, Jean," Kalli said. Jean smiled at the both of them, turned, and left. Kalli turned back to Kurt. "What were you going to say?"  
  
Kurt shook his head. "Nevermind," He jumped back onto the balcony. "I'm gonna go to bed now," Kurt walked past her, Kalli turned to watch him go. He paused and looked over his shoulder. Kalli gave him a smile.  
  
"Good night, Kurt,"  
  
Kurt smiled. "Good night," He walked off inside. Kalli sighed and turned back to look up at the sky, unknown to her that Kurt turned around again to look at her. He sighed to himself and made his way to his room.  
  
Kalli looked out over the garden, past the gates. She had another one of those urges to runaway. She shook her head and headed back inside the mansion, closing the door to the balcony.  
  
  
  
As Kurt layed his head on the pillow and put his hands behind his head, he could not help but think about Kalli. 'She seemed so angry when I asked about why she ran away. No one talks like that, unless they've lived a hard life. Could it have possibly been THAT bad?' Kurt sighed. "Whatever the reason, I'm sure once she gets to know me more, she'll be able to tell me. The reason for what brought her here. Besides her mutations, I mean." His eyelids began to get heavy as slept crept over him.  
  
  
  
Kalli rolled over on her side, facing Kitty and Rogue's beds. She watched them sleep. Her eyes furrowed in frustration. She couldn't seem to get to sleep. Kalli snorted angrily as she rolled onto back, staring at the ceiling. She stretched her arms above her head. She started to grow restless. She missed her dog, Idget. He always slept at the foot of her bed and kept her company. It was strange without his presence. She yawned, her eyes finally closing as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE _NEXT_ MORNING.....!~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalli woke up, her face pressed against something slightly rough. She groaned and opened her eyes and lifted her head just an inch. She noticed the bluish-green carpeting. Kalli groaned as she sat up. She yawned and scratched her head, looking around. Rogue was putting on a shirt and Kitty just came in the room with a towel wrapped around her head.  
  
"What happened?" Kalli grumbled sleepily. Kitty giggled as she noticed her sitting in the floor.  
  
"You fell off your bed sometime last night. I remember waking up partially to a thud." Kitty said, unwrapping the towel. "Do you need a shower? There's enough hot water left. And if you need an outfit, feel free to go through our closets."  
  
Kalli got up and stared at them. Rogue turned, and pointed. "The bathroom's over there, sweety," Kalli walked over to where she pointed and closed the door shut behind her.  
  
She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was all ruffled and sticking out at one point. She snorted then turned to the shower and turned the knob on hot. Kalli undressed out of her sweats and tank top and got in, pulling the curtain shut. She stood in the shower, with the water beating down on her back for a minute then started to cleanse herself. She reached for the Head and Shoulders already in there and rathered it in her hair, then rinsing it off. Kalli stood in the shower until the water started getting cold, then shut it off.  
  
Yanking the curtain open, she grabbed a towel off the rack next to the shower and dried herself off. She stepped out of the shower, and wiped the mist off the mirror, and stared at herself. She looked woken up a little bit, though there was a hint of those bags under her eyes. She sighed and opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Here, hon," Rogue said. Kalli looked up and saw her holding a pair of jeans and black shirt and a pair of socks. "I reckon you wear my size," Kalli took them from her and started to dress. She went over to the full-length mirror to examain herself. The jeans were hiphuggers and the black shirt turned out to have a v-neck that showed off a bit of cleavage. She wasn't quite used to girly clothes that showed off anything. Kalli looked back at Rogue with a cocked eyebrow. Rogue just shrugged and looked at herself in the full-length mirror.. Kalli sighed.  
  
"Yeah...I don't think I've ever worn these type of clothes before...Now I know why," she said outloud. She slipped on her sneakers.  
  
  
  
Once, she and Rogue got done getting ready, they headed downstairs for breakfast. Kalli was still fretting over her choice of outfit. She sighed hopelessly as they entered the dining room. Rogue led her over to one side of the table and Kalli followed suit as Rogue planted herself in a chair next to Kitty.  
  
"I'm starving!" Kalli exclaimed. She lifted a silver cover over a plate, and found bacon. She started piling pieces onto her plate.  
  
"Vould you like some eggs?" asked a voice. Kalli looked up and saw Kurt sitting across from her, holding a plate out to her. Kalli smiled.  
  
"Ooh yeah!" Kalli scrapped some eggs onto her plate. "Where's the syrup?"  
  
Rogue looked at her funny. "You put syrup on your eggs and bacon?" Kalli nodded.  
  
"Yeah...eggs are always dry when they're cooked and the syrup makes the bacon sweeter." she explined. Rogue was still staring at her, but shrugged in acknowlegment.  
  
"Here you go," said a gruff voice. Kalli looked over and saw Logan handing her the syrup bottle. She took it from him, and started pouring it on. Logan, Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty were all staring at her as she did this. Logan shook his head. "Whatever you're used to, I guess..."  
  
"So, vhat classes are you taking, Kalli?" Kurt asked. Kalli looked up in surprise with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Classes? Uhh..I don't know.." she shrugged.  
  
"Kalli," She looked and saw the Professor wheeling his way over to the table. "Can I see you for a minute?"  
  
Kalli looked across at Kurt, who shrugged, and got up and followed Professor X out of the room. "What's up, Prof?"  
  
"I do find it amazing, how you make friends so quickly. And you've certainly caught the attention of some people. Well, it seems that you have a visitor in the lobby," the Professor said. He smiled kindly.  
  
'A visitor?! No one knows I'm here!' Kalli wondered, but followed Professor Xanvier out to the lobby. When they made it to the side of the master staircase, Kalli noticed a girl with red hair, staring up at the portraits on the walls, holding onto a leash with a grey-ish black dog on the other end. Kalli started to fidget. 'It couldn't be...could it?'  
  
The dog got up and turned around when it sensed their presence in the room, and starting wagging its tail when it reconized Kalli. The red-head turned also. Kalli gasped. "Hanna?!" The other girl's smile met her gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Kay!" exclaimed the red-head. She strided her way over to Kalli. And Kalli looked down at the dog. She gasped.  
  
"IDGET! Aww, I missed my baby," she got down on her knees and hugged her wolfish companion, continuing the baby-talk. She kissed the top of its head and allowed the dog to lick-wash her face. She looked up at Hanna. "How'd you find me here?"  
  
"Well..." Hanna said, shifting her weight uncomfortly onto her other leg, "I realized you were here when I stopped by you house and your dad said you ran away,"  
  
Kalli stood up and stared at her. "What were you doing at my house?"  
  
She sighed. "About a week after word spread through the school about you, I had started getting funny urges and pains in my eyes...then the next thing I know, I can see-through objects. I needed advise on what to do, seeing how you've been through the complications longer,"  
  
Kalli stared at her. "Don't tell me...you're-"  
  
"A mutant, too," Hanna finished for her, nodding.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, ladies," Prof spoke up. They turned and faced him. "But I think it would be best if you had some breakfast, you've got a big day ahead of both of you,"  
  
"What about Idget?" Kalli asked, gesturing towards the wolf-dog.  
  
Prof looked at her in thought. "I'll have Logan find something for him." Kalli and Hanna exchanged grins, as Hanna handed Idget's leash to Kalli. The Profeesor wheeled around and the girl's followed him back into the dining room.  
  
"What are you wearing?! Are you wearing _girly_ clothes?!" Hanna mazed.  
*~*~*  
  
**A/N:** What do you guys think? Haven't you noticed, that this chapter is longer than the others? Cool, huh? Well, sorry for the long delay. I got preoccupied with something else, but I think the break helped me by giving meh the inspiration to finish this...or whatever. ^__^ 


	4. CH4: Best of Friends?

Title: Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 4 : Best of Friends?  
Date: June 30, 2003  


  
**A/N**: I think there's gonna be a more in-detailed explaination of Kalli's past. And maybe more behind Hanna. I haven't really figured out more about her yet. But after I figure it out, I'll have her profile up here after while. Raah!  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: I envy Marvel. I wish I owned Kurt and Wolverine and everyone else. But, sadly, I don't. I -do- own my characters, Kalli and Hanna (..and Idget, too ^__^). 'Cause I made them up. So stick that in your back pocket, you idgets, you! ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 44444444444444444444~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeez! How big is this school?" Hanna marveled.  
  
"Plenty big. Bigger than MCHS, that's for sure." responded Kalli. They turned a corner and walked down another hallway. "This is it." She stopped in front of her dorm room and opened the door.  
  
They stepped inside. Hanna looked around the room. "Big enough, eh?" Kalli gave her a look. Hanna laughed. "Yeah, I forgot. You're intolerance to most Canadians."  
  
"So anyways, this is my dorm. I share with Rogue and Kitty." she gestured around the room.  
  
"And Rogue was the one who lent you those..clothes?"  
  
Kalli loud out an exasperated sigh and nodded. She then felt hot breath on her hand, and looked down to see Idget looking up at her.  
  
"By the way, how did you get Idget out? I mean, from my house?"  
  
"Well, when I stopped by your house to talk you...Your dad said you ran away the night before, and I noticed Idget cowering." explain Hanna. "I figured he had gotten into trouble with your dad and...was beat up on,"  
  
Kalli bent down to look at Idget closely, she noticed a scar above his left eye that wasn't supposed to be there. "Bastard," Kalli muttered under her breath. "He doesn't know when to quit with the beating,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hanna grabbed Kalli's arm and pulled her up, gently. "Has he beat you up, too?"  
  
"Well, what'd you need to talk to me about that night?" she changed the subject quickly.  
  
Hanna stood there for a moment. "About my, uhhh, changes...And where I was going."  
  
"You were coming here? You didn't manage to snag my cds while you were at my house, did you?" Kalli hoped, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Idget jumping up next to her and laying his head in her lap. Kalli started to stroke his course fur.  
  
"Of course I did! What, you think I'd let you suffer with not listening to Chevelle or All-American Rejects?" Hanna followed suit, but stod next to the bed.  
  
"What about my signed Linkin Park poster?"  
  
"I got that, too. I knew you'd kill me if I didn't bring it," Hanna joked.  
  
"Haha, I would have, too," Kalli looked around. "Where's it at?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Hanna brought forth a duffelbag, that Kalli didn't notice, and set it on the bed and unzipped it. As she pulled out Kalli's humongous cd case, Kalli started to feel anxious. Her hand twitched as she reached for the case and zipped it open. Starting to flip through every page of cds, making sure they were all there. "I brought this," Kalli looked up and Hanna had in her hands, a big plush Patrick Star doll.  
  
Kalli gaped at her. "Oh my god!" She set the cd case aside and grabbed the plushie. "I almost forgot about that!"  
  
She responded, "Look, I also got your band shirts from home. So you won't have to wear the hoochie-goochies anymore."  
  
"Sweet!" Kalli looked through the duffelbag and pulled out every shirt. "Ozzy...Linkin Park...Trapt...Disturbed...Papa Roach... Nirvana...Static X. Yep, they're all here!" She yawned widely, unknownst to her, Halli was staring at her, her hand twitching slightly by her side. She quickly turned back to the duffelbag.  
  
"And then, of course, the rest is my stuff...most of it, anyway," Hanna shrugged. "We're gonna have to go shopping later.  
  
"Yeah, which reminds me, I need to pick up underwear and socks. I had to resort to wearing the same pair I was wearing yesterday, err..day before yesterday, and had to borrow a pair of Rogue's socks," Kalli clicked her tongue in annoyance. "She's got smaller feet than I do," Hanna occupied herself by looking through her duffelbag. Kalli noticed this and decided she hadn't heard her, so she change the subject. "So, what was Pat's reaction when she found out about...ya know?" asked Kalli, petting Idget absentmindedly.  
  
Hanna looked up at her, and shrugged. "She was kinda freaked about. Then that Xavier-dude showed up and explained about this place and she decided this was best. I don't think she wanted me to go through the same suffering as you did at school...being harassed and bullied on..." Kalli furrowed her eyes in frustration, as she stared down at Idget. Hanna hadn't seen this, as she went back to going through things in her duffel.  
  
"Why did you turn on me? That's the one thing I don't get." Kalli's voice turning harsh. Hanna looked up in surprise, and saw the angry look upon her face as she faced her. Hanna saw the stormy grey eyes flickered as they showed her anger.  
  
Hanna dropped her gaze, unable to look at her when Kalli was like that. "I..uhh.." she stuttered, her hands folding into her lap. She chanced a glance up at Kalli, saw that her expression had not changed, and looked down at her hands. "Well..."  
  
"Well...go on! I need to know, or I won't shake this feeling of you not telling me anything. We are, or WERE, bestfriends," Kalli stated impatiently. The storm started to rage, as each moment passed, Kalli waiting for an answer.  
  
Hanna looked up, started getting frustrated with herself. "We are! Listen! The only reason why I turned on you, was because I started getting threats and torments, just for being in your posse." She started to get impatient. "One day, when you left to go home, I was shoved against the lockers by a couple girls and started to get beat up on."  
  
Kalli's eyes furrowed in confusion, her glare easing just a bit. "So, that's why you came in the next day with the bruise on your cheek and a black-eye? And how you started to avoid me.." Hanna nodded. Kalli sighed deeply, her expression returning to normal. She looked up at her. "I suppose that I would've done the same thing.." Kalli chuckled slightly.   
"Yeah, I know." a small smile creeping upon Hanna's face. "We seem to be the kind that betray each other, but still remain friends.."  
  
There came a knock at the door. The girls looked up and saw Jean standing in the doorway. She smiled. "Sorry to interrupt, but I take it you need to pick up a few things at the mall."  
  
Hanna and Kalli exchanged looks, a matching smile appeared on each their faces. "Absolutely!" cried Hanna.  
  
Jean smiled. "Well, hurry up then. The Professor gave me some money for your expenses," She said.  
  
"Can Idget come, too? I don't want to leave him here all alone, plus I need to get him some food and a new collar and leash," asked Kalli.  
  
"I suppose so. But I think Logan has already left to get his food." replied Jean. "And hurry up, I wanna leave in a couple minutes after I have a word with Professor Xavier." Then she retreated.  
  
  
  
"What do you think...the blue or the red one?" she asked, holding up the items so Jean and Hanna could see.  
  
"Hmm, we'd have to see it to make our decision," answered Hanna. Kalli bent down and held the collars up to Idget, who started sniffing at it curiously.  
  
"Definatly the blue," Jean remarked, after a moment. "It just matches perfectly with his gorgeous eyes," Hanna nodded in agreement.  
  
"Doggy-shopping?" asked a gruff voice. They spun around, Kalli looked up, and saw Logan standing behind them, looking at the trio. Kalli stood up, as her neck started to hurt.  
  
"Yes, in fact we are," she stated, putting the red dog collar back. She smiled at him. Kalli noticed a big bag draped over his shoulder. "Dog food, I presume?"  
  
"What?" asked Logan. Then it dawned on him. "Ah, yeah. It's unbelievable how many brands there are of _dog food_,"  
  
They laughed. "Well, for Idget here, who eats a lot, by the way, I usually get him Purina," stated Kalli, who recieved a lick on the hand by her canine companion.  
  
Logan glanced at the bag on his shoulder and gave a knowing nod. "I guessed right, then," he chuckled. "Why did you name him 'Idget'?"  
  
Kalli glanced down at her dog, who had his tongue out and panted through his mouth. "When I got him as a pup, he was really stupid and got into trouble quite a bit. I guess I grew the habit of calling him an idget," she shrugged and looked back up.  
  
"Sounds sensible enough," Jean spoke up.  
  
"Yeah," Logan agreed. He sighed. "So, what are you guys up to afterward?"  
  
Kalli glanced at Hanna, who replied, "We're headed for the mall. We need to pick up some necessities," Logan looked at her, sniffing slightly.  
  
Kalli knew about Logan and his remarkable senses. She tensed up whenever she saw his brow furrow. 'Surely, he can't sense a bad aura about her...' Logan noticed Kalli's gaze. He blinked at her, and relaxed.  
  
"Mind if I tag along?" he asked. "I've got nothing else to do around the manor," He shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not?" replied Jean, beaming. Kalli returned to looking at the collar and leashes hanging up on the rack. "Are you almost done?"  
  
Kalli sensed their eyes watching her. She glanced over her shoulder at them, seeing them looking at her, then resumed to the choices of leashes, and reached for a red retractable one. She turned around. "Yeppers, all set,"  
  
"Right, then," replied Logan, shifting the bag of dog food to his other shoulder. He takes the selected collar and leash from Kalli's hand. She looked up at him, and opened her mouth to protest, but he said, "Forget about it. I got it covered." Then he walked off towards the cash register.  
  
Kalli stared at his retreating back, but then shook her head. Jean stared at her, so did Hanna. There was a minute's silence, until Jean spoke up, "I think we better get back to the car. I reckon we're gonna meet Logan later," Hanna and Kalli nodded and followed Jean down the aisle. They past the register Logan was at. Jean smiled at him, him returning the smile. Kalli looked at him as she passed. He looked back, with a small smile across him face, and waved. Kalli's smiled back weakly.  
  
  
  
"Whoa!!" Kalli walked unsteadily through the crowd. She was trying to strain against Idget's leash. "Raah! IDGET, what has gotten into you?!" she wailed. She bent down quickly and grabbed his collar. He managed to quit running, and sat on his haunches. Kalli sat on her heels and glared at her dog. "When will you ever learn?" Idget's ears flattened as his master scowled him. She stroked his course fur in comfront. She sighed. "But it's not out of the usual. I'm sorry," she told the dog. She kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Vhat's the matter?" asked a familiar German voice. Kalli looked up and saw a boy standing beside her, looking down at her.   
"Hey Kurt. Nothing. It's just that Idget here is being strange, as usual," she shrugged. How she knew it was him, she had no idea. But she smiled up at him. She screwed her face up as Idget licked her face. Kurt laughed.  
  
"Need any help getting up?" Kurt offered her his hand. Kalli smiled and took it. He pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks," she stared at him. Her brow furrowed as she looked him over. "Ah, Kurt, what's with-"  
  
He smiled and lifted his left arm, showing off a black sportswatch. "It's an image-projector that the Prof set up for me," he explained. Kalli raised an eyebrow. "So vat I can walk among humans," Kurt added, lowering his voice a little. He looked around. "So, who's with you..or supposed to be with you?"  
  
Kalli gasped, looking around frantically. "Oh, man! I lost Jean and Hanna. And I think Logan was supposed to meet up with us here or something," She sighed and looked down at Idget. "Are you happy now? We lost them," Kalli laughed as she looked around at the mall shoppers walking around them, and ran her hand through her hair absentmindedly. Then she realized that Kurt was there and looked at him. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Vell, I transported from the Institute to a men's room stall here," Kurt smiled. "So, where are you headed?"  
  
"I need to stop by Tower Records for a bit," laughed Kalli. Kurt's smile widened as he chuckled. They walked off in the direction of the store, talking cheerfully about an assortment of topics.  
  
  
  
"Where'd she go?" asked Hanna, standing on her tiptoes trying to see where Kalli had went to.  
  
Jean closed her eyes and concentrated. "She's headed towards Tower Records with Kurt." She opened her eyes and glanced around at Hanna, who laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, Hanna saw Logan coming towards them.  
  
"What happened to the girl and her dog?" he asked as he approached.  
  
"Idget took off, dragging Kalli with him," Hanna answered. "But we know she's all right, since she met up with Kurt," She shrugged. Logan looked at her, his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"Well, we better get whatever it is you need. Xavier just contacted me that we need to be back before three," Logan informed, crossing his arms.  
  
Jean nodded, then closed her eyes and concetrated. 'Kalli, Kurt?' she waited for a response.  
  
'Jean?' thought Kalli.  
  
'Meet us back at the food court around one-thirty,'  
  
There was a pause. 'Alright..'  
  
  
*~*~*  
**A/N**: RAAAH!! This is going waaaaay too slow!! >.REVIEW!! I want reviews!!!  



	5. CH5: This is getting me nowhere

Title: Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 5 : "This is getting me nowhere..."  
Date: July 15, 2003  


  
**A/N:** I think I'm getting impatient with this story. I'm lacking inspiration and good ideas. X{  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I envy Marvel. I wish I owned Remy and Logan and everyone else. But, sadly, I don't. I **do** own my characters, Kalli and Hanna (..and Idget, too ^__^). 'Cause I made them up. So stick that in your back pocket! ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 55555555555555555555~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalli and Kurt had just finished their shopping and was heading towards Spencer's to poke around in, when Kalli checked her watch. "Almost one. We need to head to the food court to meet Jean and Hanna." Kurt nodded. He looked sideways as Kalli was adjusting Idget leash to her other hand. A small malicious smile crept upon his face. Kalli looked around. "So, where **IS** the food court?"  
  
The smile disappeared before Kalli turned to him. "Uhh, over here. Follow me." Kurt said. He led her to their right, passing several stores and booths all the while.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the food court on the opposite end of the mall, Logan, Jean, and Hanna were waiting for them. Hanna kept checking her watch every other minute. She groaned. "Where ARE they!?" She clicked her tongue impatiently.  
  
"You sense that?" Logan muttered to Jean. They stared at each other. Jean nodded. Hanna faced them.  
  
"Sense what?"  
  
"Nothing good. Come on, I think they're in trouble," answered Jean.  
  
  
  
"Uhhh, Kurt?" Kalli asked nervously. She sensed something was wrong. She looked around at the stores around her. "I think we're going the wrong way.."  
  
'It should be here...Ah, there it is.' a small evil grin crept upon his face as a white door between the Claire's and Walden's Books stores. Kurt took Kalli's hand and pulled her towards it.  
  
Kalli swallowed hard Kurt ran towards the door, dragging her behind him. He wrenched the door open and shoved her inside. She fell on her side, Idget being dragged over with her. Kalli looked up, and saw Kurt's malicious grin. "Kurt?"  
  
Then Kurt's human body melted and a woman covered in blue stood in his place. Kalli gasped as the woman pulled her up and half-dragged her along the hallway. Kalli passed a paniced glance at Idget, who was trotting along beside her. She sighed helplessly. 'JEAN!'  
  
  
  
They were halfway down the other end of the mall when Jean stopped dead in her tracks, her thumb, index, and middle fingers pressed against her temples. Logan and Hanna stared at her as her brow furrowed. Jean looked up, her hand falling to her side. "Kalli's in trouble." She took off running, the others following on her heels. A growl rose from Logan's chest. He barely knew the girl, but he couldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
"Where is she?" Hanna asked, panting slightly.  
  
"Walden's Books and Claire's."  
  
They ran between people and almost knocked a couple down, which aroused cursings and complains. Jean, Logan, and Hanna skidded to a hault, in front of a white door. Hanna and Jean were catching their breath quickly as Logan sniffed conciously. Then a growl protruded from his throat. "Mystique.."  
  
  
  
  
The blue woman continued to drag Kalli down the hall, until they reached the end, where another single white door stood. The woman yanked the door open and pushed Kalli inside, while stepping inside after her and closing the door. They had entered a huge room. Every wall glimmered silver, like they were all made of metal. Desks upon desks were aligned in rows. In the middle of the room, stood an elevator. Kalli gaped at it, then recieved a harsh nudge in her back from the woman, as if commanding her to go towards the elevator. Kalli responded and walked towards it. A knot formed in her chest as she grew anxious and nervous about where they were heading. She hoped that Jean and Logan were on their way.  
  
  
*~*~*  
**A/N:** Oy! Do you guys think I plunged into the action a little too soon? And this is EXTREMELY SHORT! I'm not sure how the next chapter will be. V_V Anyway..I want to describe Idget, 'cause I can. He's a wolf-hybrid (part wolf, part dog). He's gray-ish black with a hint of light brown (I guess..). He kinda looks like the wolf-dog in this pic here: **www.rudelhaus.com/ rh-logo.jpg** . I think he's a pretty dog. I personally would like a dog like Idget. Haha. ^_^ 


	6. CH6: Cajun Sweetheart

Title: Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 6 : Cajun Sweetheart  
Date: July 16, 2003  


  
**A/N:** Okay, I know I posted the 5th chapter yesterday, but I couldn't wait any longer to post this on up! ^_^ Things will be clearer in this chapter. And a certain Cajun will make his appearance. ^_~  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I envy Marvel. I wish I owned Remy and Logan and everyone else. But, sadly, I don't. I _do_ own my characters, Kalli and Hanna (..and Idget, too ^__^). 'Cause I made them up. So stick that in your back pocket! ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 666666666666666666666~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean pulled on the door, which could not open. "Locked." she muttered. Logan growled, pushing her away, then SNIKT! He sliced the door open along the side with the doorhandle. He pried it open and ran inside, followed by the two girls accompanying him, until they reached the door at the other end. He sliced through that door, not checking to see if it was locked, also, and kicked it in. Just as Mystique shoved Kalli into the elevator, Sabretooth and Toad jumped down out of nowhere and landed in front of them. Logan growled at Sabretooth, who then leaped forward and kicked Logan down onto his back. Toad spit his tongue at and wrapped around Hanna and flung her against a wall. Jean wasn't quick enough to slow her fall, but Hanna was.  
  
Kalli peered out from behind Mystique and gasped as she saw Hanna stop in midair with her arms in front of her and watched her stand and straighten herself up. Mystique pushed a button and the elevator door closed then started to descend slowly. Kalli swelled with fear.  
  
But nobody noticed as they continued to fight. It was 10 minutes, maybe, when backup started to arrive. Storm and Cyclops burst through the door. Jean and Hanna were having a difficult time with Toad, as he just spit in Hanna's face, and it was starting to harden, cutting off her air. Scott ran over to inisist, by pressing the button on his visor and zapping Toad in stomach as he was about to leap at him. Then he stood back. "Hold still!" and zapped the green goop off of Hanna's face. She gasped for air as soon as her air passages were clear.  
  
Logan, who was down on the ground and was choking, saw Sabretooth's hair stand on end as electricty filled the room. A lightning bolt came down and hit Sabretooth, sending him flying into a nearby wall. Logan stood up, faced and nodded at Storm.  
  
"So, where's the girl?" asked Scott, walking up to Logan, followed by Jean and Hanna. Logan turned to examain the room, sniffing slightly. His eyes rested on the elevator. A growl rose from his chest. The others followed his gaze. Scott sighed impatiently. "We can't get her yet. Magneto might be behind it, and we're not ready to face him yet."  
  
Logan spun around and faced him. "Why the hell not? Magneto could kill her, for whatever reason why he kidnapped her!" He snarled. "And besides, how could we not be ready to face him? We've faced him before when he wanted Rogue!"  
  
Scott got up in Logan's face. "Listen! We don't know why he wants Kalli! That's what we've got to figure out first! Or else we'll be blindsided by the fact of he's planning to do, and we wouldn't know what to do."  
  
Logan drew in a breath, his anger wavering as he took a step back. His eyebrow twitched, though his eyes were still fixed on Scott's..or where Scott's eyes would be, anyway. Logan grunted impatiently.  
  
"Fine! Fine, we'll do it **YOUR** way! But if Magento harms one hair on her head, I'm putting you at fault for not taking action first!"  
  
  
  
  
The elevator trip seemed like forever to Kalli. She fretted at the idea of what was going to happen to her. She looked up and saw Mystique leaning against the silver wall opposite of her, staring at her with a smug expression. Kalli sighed helplessly and dropped her gaze. The elevator door finally opened. Kalli looked up as Mystique grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. Kalli retracted her arm, and followed her down the short hallway. Mystique opened the door at the end and Kalli stared at her. Mystique's lip curled and nodded her head in its direction, motioning Kalli to go on. She obeyed and went through the door. As she did, the door closed behind her and she froze. She examained the room. It looked exactly like the room above where Logan and the others were fighting at that moment. It dawned on her that the walls were metal. Suddenly, she started to move forward. She looked down and saw that she was on a moving-sidedwalk kind of thing. Kalli swallowed hard and looked up. She noticed a shadowed figure at the end of the room, seated at a desk. As she approached, the figure came clearer. She stopped, just 20 feet from the desk. Kalli peered up at a man with a white hair and a long gaunt face. A helmet was setting near the edge of the desk.  
  
The man looked back at her, icy blue eyes peering out. "Kalli. So nice of you to join me." A small smile appeared as he waved his hand. A scraping noise came from behind Kalli. She looked over her shoulder and saw a chair pulling up. "Have a seat, stay awhile."  
  
Kalli turned back to the man, fidgeting. She opened her mouth to say something, failed, and closed it. She exhaled and tried again. "Wh-Who are you? And what do you want with me?"  
  
The man looked at her, a frown forming. "Please have a seat." Kalli, realizing that she didn't want to tick the man off, sat on the edge of the metal chair. The man's smile returned. "I am Magneto. I'm merely a man with an ambition to stop this war between humanity and mutants. But this hasn't got a thing to do with the reason why you are here."  
  
Just at that moment, a door to Kalli's right opened and a tall man entered. He had red hair, bangs hanging in his eyes, and was quite attractive. Kalli noted that he was shuffeling a deck of cards. "Magneto." The man spoke with a French accent. The man stopped in his tracks when he noticed Kalli. A smile spread upon his face. "Ah, who iz zis beautiful girl?" He winked at Kalli, who almost melted right there in that chair with a small smile upon her face.  
  
"Remy, this is Kalli." Magneto introduced. Kalli sighed deeply as she looked into Remy's red-on-black eyes. They were so demonic..but yet very enchanting.  
  
"Ah, ma chere, such a pleasant ting zat Remy meets zuch a looker as you," He picked Kalli's hand up and kissed it, making her blush. He let it drop gracefully back in her lap and winked again.  
  
"What is it, Remy? Why are you here?" Magneto interrogated. Remy turned to face him, his smile disappearing slightly.  
  
"Ah, yes. Zabretooth and Toad have failed again trying to deztroy ze X-Men..but zey have retreated, Remy do believe." Kalli finally came back to her senses and furrowed her brow. She opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"I see. Well, they'll be back. They always come back," Magneto shook his head. He looked down at Kalli. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Kalli's anger started to rise, so did her fear. She realized that Logan and everybody else abandoned her. And they had retreated? 'What the hell? I have a problem with this!' They probally wouldn't come back. Her brow furrowed even more as her anger wavered, fear disappearing. She glanced up at Magneto then at Remy, who were both staring at her. "No, thanks. I lost my appetite," She said bitterly.  
  
"Very well, then. Remy, would you mind showing Kalli the room where she can rest?" Magneto asked the Cajun, who smiled.  
  
"No problem. Follow me, chere," he held out his hand, but Kalli disregarded it and stood up herself and followed Remy out of the room through the door he entered.  
  
  
  
  
"Any records on Kalli that might strike Magneto's interest?" Logan asked Jean, peering over her shoulder at the folder of papers she was reading.  
  
"Please, Logan. You're making me nervous when you read over my shoulder," she replied, flipping a page. Logan snorted impatiently and began to pace.  
  
"We can't wait around forever. That's all we ever do nowadays,"  
  
"Did you know Kalli's mother died?" Jean asked, as she continued to read. Then, suddenly, she stood up and showed Logan a picture paperclipped to the bunch of papers in the folder.  
  
"She..looks almost exactly like Kalli. Is that her mother? How'd she die?" Logan interrogated, taking the picture. The woman was in her mid-20s, her raven black hair flowed down her back gracefully, and stormy grey eyes peered out at him. A golden chain and locket hung around her neck.  
  
"It definatly is. But these only give me that she did, in fact, die. That's all.." Jean sighed, but paused when something fell to the floor. She kneeled and picked it up and looked at it as she straightened herself up. "Wait, I think I found something.."  
  
Logan stood beside her and read the paper. His eyes widened "Oh my God.."  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, Remy had never met zuch a lady as yourself, boo," the Cajun told the girl accompanying him. Kalli looked at him, as they continued down a hall. Remy chuckled. "Remy ztand corrected..He haz met zomeone just as lovely.." He smiled sweetly in her direction.  
  
"And who was that?" Kalli asked, good-naturely. Her anger was lowering each moment she walked and talked with the Cajun. There was something about him that made her think she could tell him almost anything. But then again, that could be a bad thing.  
  
Remy lowered his head. "Remy iz not allowed to zay just yet, chere. But ze woman I am zpeaking of, waz an extraordinary lady. She waz very kind towards Remy, though she never thought highly of his antics...az she waz married and had a daughter.." He stopped talking and came to a hault. "Mais, here we are, chere," He opened a door to his left and held it open for Kalli.  
  
As she stepped inside, she examained the room. It wasn't as homey-looking like it was at the Intitute. It had metal walls like the ones she has seen previously. There was a bed in the upper-left corner and a dresser on the right wall. There was a door next to the dresser. Kalli presumed it led into a bathroom. She sighed, and turned around. Remy was leaning against the door frame, watching her. "Magneto wanted Remy to give vous zis," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a satin box and handed it to her. "He zays to Remy zat it will help vous,"  
  
Kalli opened the box, and there lay a golden chain and locket. "Help me in what way?" She picked up the necklace and opened the locket. A woman in her mid-20s with raven black hair and stomry grey eyes looked up at her in one frame. In the other, was a picture of a baby. Kalli's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. 'Oh dear God..'  
  
"He zays vous will figure it out."  
  
*~*~*  
**A/N:** What do you guys think? I think I achieved my first real cliffhanger. Haha. ^_^;; I'm rather proud of this chapter. Not only does it clear a few things up, but Remy is in it! ^_^ And you all know I love Gambit! Oh, yah! I'll clear some things up on some of the words Remy used:  
-_boo_ - Term of indearment usually directed toward a child, but can be used toward an adult. Can also mean "honey" or "sweetheart."  
-_chere_ - Dear.  
-_vous_ - You.  
-_mais_ - Well. Used at the beginning of a sentence.  
**By the way**: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	7. CH7: Flaming Anger, Literally

Title: Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 7 : Flaming Anger (Literally)  
Date: July 21, 2003  


  
**A/N:** Things will, hopefully, be more clearer. Wait! I just now remembered Idget. V_V;; I forgot all about him.. Poor dog. I dunnoo where he went. Well, I'll just put him in where Kalli is. =p Heh.. Oh yah, ratings went up to PG-13 due to the language in this chapter.. and, possibly, the forthcoming chapters. ^__;;  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN REMY!! Nyah, nyah! =p *lawyers and a S.W.A.T. team pound on the front door* I'm kidding, of course! *pounding stops* ..Jeezah! V_V;; Kalli and Hanna are mine. So is Idget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 77777777777777777777~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Kalli and Remy hung out in her room. Kalli was in no mood to come out and eat. So Remy stopped by with a tray of food, which Kalli picked at. She and Remy had gotten down to talking. Kalli told him about her life back home and told the hillarious tales when she hang out with the friends she had before their discovering she was a mutant. Remy interested her with the things he did before he joined the Brotherhood. The night ended with a kiss on the hand from Remy and a friendly smile from Kalli.  
  
Kalli was laying on the bed, looking up at the shiny-metal ceiling, just minutes from waking up. She had just woken up. Idget lay at the foot of the bed, looking at her. Kalli sighed and picked up the locket that lyed on the nightstand, bringing it in front of her and looked at the inside. The woman inside peered out at her, her stormy grey eyes alight with happiness. In the other frame, was a picture of herself as an infant. All these mixed emotions swarmed Kalli: confusions, anxiety, some anger. 'Soo..Dad lied. She didn't die giving birth to me. Something must've happened to her that he didn't want to tell me..'  
  
A knock at the door interrupted Kalli's thoughts. "Chere," said a fluent French accent. She looked up and saw Remy standing in the doorway. "Magneto wishs to zee vous," Kalli groaned as she got up and walked towards him. Idget jumped off the bed and followed. Remy held out his arm for Kalli to take, and continued down the hall towards Magneto's "office". Idget trotted along their side. For some reason, Kalli had the jitters. Remy felt her tense. "It's okay, chere. Remy is here. He won't leave vous." He patted her hand and gave her a reasuring smile when she looked up at him. Kalli exhaled deeply and gave him a feeble smile. "Ah, now 'dat's better. Vous smile is beautiful,"  
  
They came to the door at the end of the hall and Remy opened it for Kalli, who stepped inside. Remy followed in behind her and led her over to Magneto's desk, where he was seated behind with a content look upon his gaunt face. "So, you have recieved the gift Remy has given you for me?" Magneto looked up Remy, who nodded. "Good. There is a story behind the woman who wore that before. Her name was Blaze. If you've guessed already, which I know you have, she was your mother. She was an extraordinary woman, very strong-willed and stubborn. Unfortunatly, it was an accident that cost her her life."  
  
Kalli tensed up, her anger started to flare. The stormy pools of her eyes began to rage at the tone Magneto used when speaking about her mother. Like she was nothing but scum on the bottom of his shoe. Magneto sensed her anger, but continued to speak in his airy tone. "But besides that fact, she was a wonderful person. She had arrived here, the same way and for the same reason when you arrived at Xavier's school. Her husband, your father, hit her, too. But we took her in, and gave her a place to stay. But with time, and my patients dying out, I had no choice. I needed to test her will. With the medicine she needed to take, she would be able to control her powers the way Xavier couldn't. The medicine she took added fuel to her fire, let's just say. Which it did, but the medicine had a bad affect on her body. It was like a cancer, it ate at Blaze's insides. She died from internal bleeding."  
  
Kalli started to shake with anger as she glared at Magneto. Kalli still had a hold of Remy's arm, and squeezed it hard without realizing it. Remy winced and tried to pull his arm back, but she had such a strong hold on it. "Accident my ASS!" Kalli screamed. "YOU INTENDED ON HARMING MY MOTHER! AND I KNOW THAT YOU KIDNAPPED HER! IF MY MOTHER REALLY RAN AWAY FROM MY FATHER, SHE WOULD'VE TAKEN ME. IF MY FATHER, IN FACT, HIT HER, THEN SHE WOULDN'T'VE LEFT ME! YOU ARE A LYING SON OF A BITCH, 'CAUSE I CAN FEEL IT! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BELIEVE SOME COCK-AND-SHIT STORY LIKE THAT?!" Idget cowered next to her and wimpered. Kalli took no notice.  
  
Magneto blinked. "Well, it seems you have inherited Blaze's temp-" He stopped when he saw a spark appear in Kalli's left hand, the other hand gripped on Remy's arm started to spark as well. A moment later, Remy sleeve caught on fire. Kalli let go of his arm in surprise. The sparks in her other hand disappeared. Kalli watched Remy flap his arm to get rid of the flames. Idget barked. A smile crept across Magneto's face.  
  
"Oh, shit.." she grimaced. She concentrated on the flames, then they were gone. Kalli stood shocked, as did Remy. He looked up at her, his red pupils were wide like silver dollars.  
  
"Oh, shit," he said. Kalli gritted her teeth nervously.  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"It's alright, chere..Just an accident," the Cajun wiped at his sleeve.  
  
Kalli sighed in relief, but turned back to Magneto. Her anger was rising again. "What the hell do you want with me? How did I strike your attention all of a sudden?" Her stormy eyes raging.  
  
Magneto still smiling and held up a skinny finger. "One thing.."  
  
  
  
  
"So, her mother was kidnapped and experimented on by Magneto? Like what those military people did to Logan?" asked Rogue. Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and Storm looked at Professor Xavier, shocked.  
  
"Well, he had planned on enhancing her powers. Apparently, the medicine was too powerful for her to handle. Because her powers went out of control, her flames got too big for her to handle and set the lab on fire, and she died in it." Charles explained.  
  
Kurt flinched. "So, vat does Magneto vant vith Kalli?" Charles shrugged.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," he wheeled over to the window. He looked out at the garden, watching the pupils outside enjoying a game of frisbee or swim in the pool. A glimmer caught his attention and saw Pyro flick his silver Zippo lighter open and close. Then it dawned on Charles..  
  
*~*~*  
**A/N:** RAAH! Short chapter.. I hate myself. V_V;; Another cliffhanger. Din't mean to, just happened that way. *sigh* Well, the reason I hate myself is because I'm starting to get another writer's block. And I'm starting to slow down on chapters because ideas aren't coming at me as much anymore. I wanna get this chapter done by the end of this week. But I still haven't figured out why Magneto wants Kalli, and what "dawned" on Prof. X. Raah..THROW FLAMES MY WAY! I deserve it...V_V


	8. CH8: Avari Stiltz

Title: Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 8 : Avari Stiltz  
Date: July 22, 2003  


  
**A/N:** This'll be a crummy chapter because I'm just now getting over my Writer's Block. V_V But I'll try to see what I'll get done. Ooh! There might be a little romance here. And it may be longer than my liking, but ah well.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN REMY!! Nyah, nyah! =p *lawyers and a S.W.A.T. team pound on the front door* I'm kidding, of course! *pounding stops* ..Jeezah! V_V;; Kalli and Hanna are mine. So is Idget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 88888888888888888888~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalli sulked, sitting on her bed. Her brow was furrowed in concetration as a ball of fire gloated in hand. She had become fascinated with her new-found power. But a thought kept interrupting her concetration. How Magneto had suggested such a thing from her. She snorted in aggrivation, and startled slightly as her flame got bigger with her emotion change. She was enchanted by the blaze.  
  
She let out an annoyed sigh when there was a knock at the door. Kalli's gazed drifted from the fireball to the door as Remy entered. Her lips curled in a scowl. "What is it, Remy?"  
  
Remy smiled weakly at her, but his gaze travel to the ball of flames. He flinched nervously as Kalli stared at him. "Remy has somethin' he would like to zay..."  
  
Kalli sighed and the flame disappeared, her hand falling into her lap. Remy gained his composure and closed the door and made his way over to Kalli's bed. He sat down next to Idget, who started to sniff at him. "Well..?" Kalli said, waiting.  
  
Remy withdrew a breath he didn't realize he was holding. In his hands were a deck of cards. "Remy knew vous mother. Vous are 'de spittin' image of her, in fact. Have anyone ever told vous 'dat?"  
  
Kalli stared at him. She knew he was stalling. She sighed impatiently. "No. Nobody ever spoke to me about her except my dad. But he's a bastard and we only spoke about her in our arguments," She said in a monotone, with a hint of anger.  
  
Remy nodded. "Right. Mais..." His finger tapped his deck of cards nervously. He diverted his eyes away from her, trying to find the right way to phrase his statement until he made eye-contact with Kalli. "Blaze neva' was kidnapped. She joined 'de Brotherhood by her own free-will.."  
  
Kalli startled and her eyes grew wide. Her emotion change made sparks start in her hand. "She WHAT?!" A flame ignited in each balled fist. Remy nodded regretfully, starting to get nervous again.  
  
"Remy told vous 'dis because he din't want vous to make 'de same mistake she did. Learn from her mistakes, dun't join 'de Brotherhood an', certainly, dun't trust Magneto." His expression showed the seriousness on his face.  
  
Kalli looked at him, disbelief showing in her eyes. The flame went out and she set her hand in her lap. Remy reached over and rested a hand on hers. Kalli looked down at Idget, deep in thought. "So, she abandoned me..?"  
  
"Of course not. Blaze tried to convince Magneto into lettin' vous stay. But he would not agree. He believed 'dat vous would take her time away from 'de Brotherhood, since vous were still a infant," he told her. "And she din't want to risk smugglin' vous inside. She knew 'dat Magneto would find out and kill you. So, she t'ought it was safe to leave vous with vous father,"  
  
Kalli sighed. She didn't know what to say, or to think. Her mother tried to take her with her, away from her dad. If Magneto allowed her to stay, she would've gotten a chance to have gotten to know her mother, and she wouldn't have the huge void in her heart where her mother was supposed to be. "So, she IS dead, right?"  
  
A small smile crept upon Remy's face. "Magneto seems to t'ink so.." he whispered. Kalli looked up into his face, shocked.  
  
"Wh-what are you saying? That she's...alive?" Remy's smile grew. Kalli sat straight up and scooted closer to him. "How do you know? Where is she?"  
  
"Remy knows she can disappear an' appear somewhere else..Remy is 'de only one who knows. He dun't know where she is now, but Remy has gotten letters from an 'Avari Stiltz'. She told him 'dat her daughter has come to 'de Brotherhood and wanted Remy to look after her. Remy wrote back an' told her 'dat she will be safe."  
  
Kalli's mouth fell. Now was her chance to talk to her mother. And Remy was the key. "I want to meet her," she said simply.  
  
"But Remy does not want to risk Avari's safety, if You-Know-Who were to find out," Kalli looked down in disappointment. Remy looked at her tenderly. "But Remy'll write Avari an' see what she says,"  
  
Kalli looked back up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Remy. You're a sweetheart," Remy smiled in return. Kalli noticed the adoration in his demonic eyes as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Idget whined and rubbed his nose against Kalli's hand. When she went to pet him, Remy leaned in and kissed her. Kalli pulled away and stared at him, a dazed and confused look on her face. He withdrew and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Remy apologizes, chere," They sat where they were for a few ackward minutes. "Remy must be leavin'," He went to get up, but Kalli grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, his lips meeting hers.  
  
They pulled apart and stared at each. Kalli smiled up at him. "Good night, Remy,"  
  
  
  
"Kalli's mother intended on setting the lab on fire,"  
  
The X-Men stared at Xavier. "So, it was suicide?" asked Logan, not understanding.  
  
Xavier shook his head. "No. Blaze did not die. She escaped,"  
  
"But how?" questioned Jean. They all were not understanding what Professor Xavier was trying to explain.  
  
"Teleportation. She can disappear and reappear somewhere else,"  
  
"Like Kurt?" it was Scott's turn for interrogations. Xavier nodded, his hand pressed to his forehead. He was starting to get a headache.  
  
"Blaze wanted to create a distraction. When the fire was big enough, and that no one could see her, she teleported out of Magneto's headquarters. She changed her name to Avari Stiltz. It's only a matter of time before Magneto finds out she's still alive, and kills her once and for all," he told them.  
  
"I wonder if Kalli knows.." Hanna murmured to herself. An eyebrow twitched as she thought. 'I bet Magneto's not as bad as Xavier says he is. Sure, he might not agree with him about the whole Mutant versus Humanity situa-'  
  
"Hanna, I think you should go undercover and make sure Kalli is alright," Xavier remarked at her. Hanna sat straight up with a puzzled look. He gave her a knowing smile. Hanna understood that he had read her mind, and knew that she was better off with Magneto.  
  
"Uh, sure, Professor." she said. Hanna was a good friend to Kalli. She didn't think she would belong with Magneto. She would do anything possible to make sure Kalli goes back to the Institute.  
  
  
  
*~*The next morning..*~*  
  
Hanna stood in front of the door at the end of the hall behind the first white door between Walden's Books and Claire's. She felt confident about the "mission" she had to go about doing. "Get in and get Kalli out. As soon as possible," Hanna said to herself. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She drifted towards the elevator, and pressed the 'down' button and waited for the door. Her ears pricked for every little sound, and she jumped slightly when the door opened. She stepped inside and pressed the door closed. She crossed her arms and leaned on the wall nearest her. Hanna checked out her reflection in the mirrored door, and fiddled with her hair until the door opened. She peered out and found another hall she had to walk down. She groaned and traveled to the door at the end. She stood in front of it, wondering what she should to about entering. She raised her fist to knock, but then the door opened on the opposite side. Hanna swallowed as Remy looked at her, a puzzled look upon his   
face.  
  
"Uhh..I wish t-to see Magneto..?" Hanna stammered.  
  
"Are vous Hanna?" Remy questioned, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. A tempting, almost smug, smile spread upon his face as he looked her over.  
  
"H-how do you kn-"  
  
"Lucky guess," Remy replied. Flirtation finally peaked as he took her hand, which was still raised, and kissed it. "Remy is pleased to meet vous," he gave her a wink and a smile as he let her hand drop gracefully back to her side. Hanna almost melted right there. But she shook her head from the feeling almost at once, gaining her composure again.  
  
"So, may I speak with Magneto?"  
  
"Ah, Remy dun't t'ink so. Magneto is away wit some business, chere." Remy stated. "But if vous stick 'round, he will be back," He added.  
  
"Well, I heard Kalli is here. Can I see her?" Hanna asked, hopefully.  
  
"Vous sure can, chere. Follow Remy," he lead her into the office and through the door to the right and travelled down the hallway. He stopped in front of Kalli's door and knocked. "Chere?"  
  
There was a pause. "Remy? Come in!" an excited cry came from inside. Remy opened the door and Hanna stepped in first. "Hanna Banana?"  
  
"Cammie!" she rushed over to the black-haired girl and hugged her. Remy made his way inside, and leaned against the wall, watching them.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" Kalli questioned her, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Oh.." Hanna looked around the room. "Uhh..I came to make sure you were alright and that you weren't, ya know..dead?" Kalli laughed.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm fine. For right now, anyway. How are things at the Institute? Are they thinking about how better off it is there with me gone? Since, ya know, they haven't tried to rescue me?" Hanna stared at her. She never really understood her dry sense of humor.  
  
"No. They are figuring out a way to get you back from Magneto,"  
  
Kalli snorted. "I'm staying. No way am I going back," She crossed her arms. In the corner of her eye, she saw Remy hang and shake his head in disappointment. Then she added, "At least for right now. I'm trying to find out more information about my mother and where she is,"  
  
Hanna blinked. "You know about your mother?" Kalli nodded as if it was obvious.  
  
"But what about you? There's another reason why you're here. What is it?"  
  
"Oh...well, besides the fact that I'm gonna get you out of here when the time comes, I'm staying here. With the Brotherhood." Hanna looked away from her friend. She knew she was going to have a fit.  
  
"Okay. I always knew you were a little evil," stated Kalli, smiling. Hanna stared at her, shocked. Then Kalli said in a whisper that no one but Hanna could hear, "Just don't touch Remy. He's mine!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
**A/N:** Noo, he's MINE! ^_^;; I thought this was best place to end the chapter. 'Cause God only knows what'll happen in the next one. *sigh* My Writer's Block may be coming back. V_V;; Please, someone, give me ideas for the next chapter. What do you think should happen? Should Remy and Kalli continue their "affair"? If so, should Hanna interfere and piss Kalli off? **TELLL MEEEEE!!** I want to know you guys' opinions!!! *cry*


	9. CH9: The Delivered Letter

Title: Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 9 : The Delivered Letter  
Date: July 26, 2003  


  
**A/N:** This is going very slowly. V_V This sucks. WRITER'S BLOCK BLOWS!! =p  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN REMY!! Nyah, nyah! =p *lawyers and a S.W.A.T. team pound on the front door* I'm kidding, of course! *pounding stops* ..Jeezah! V_V;; Kalli and Hanna are mine. So is Idget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 99999999999999999999~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalli yawned and scratched her head, looking around the room and groaned. "Magneto really needs to hire an interior decorator. I know he's all Mr. Metal Man, but this fetish for the cold steel appeal has gone too far." She looked down at Idget and scratched behind his ears. Kalli rolled out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. She glared at her reflection. As always, her hair was sticking out at one end. The blue striped pajamas made her look pale. She scowled and begn removing her clothing then getting into the shower. She let out a sigh of relief as hot water poured onto her back. She smiled to herself, letting it massage her aching body. She had only been in there for a couple minutes until cold water came down upon her head. She screamed and looked up. She saw a small bucket clutched in a hand. She growled. "HANNA!!"  
  
Kalli shut the water off and grabbed a towel and a robe from off the hanger. She heard giggles from behind the curtain. She smiled evily as she turned to water back on and soaked the tip of the towel. She shrugged on and tied the robe around her and pulled back the curtain. Hanna stood in the doorway, doubled up with the giggles. Kalli stepped out and twisted the towel, the evil grin growing bigger. Hanna noticed this and ran out of the room. Kalli chased her out of the room and down the hall. "Noo! Kalli stop!"  
  
"No! I WILL BE GET MY REVENGE, HANNA-BANNA!" Kalli screamed back. She ran around the corner and ran into something hard and fell. "Oww.." she looked up and saw Remy looking down at her.  
  
"Mornin', chere," Remy said, taking in her appearance. A smile spread upon his face. "Have a nice shower?" He lent her a hand.  
  
Kalli ignored it and got up herself. She scowled at him and shoved him. "You were in on this!" Remy grinned and laughed.  
  
"Remy could not resist, chere. Remy apologizes," He was still laughing. Kalli's brow furrowed, twisting the towel. Then with one quick motion, she cracked the wet tip of the towel at him. He clutched his butt where it hit him. Kalli grinned cheekily. Remy looked at her, as if he was hurt. He took the towel from her. Kalli knew he was going to repay the favor and took off in the opposite direction. She squealed as she heard a crack behind her. Remy chased her down the hall. Kalli ran into her room and jumped onto her bed, standing in the middle of it as he entered the room. Idget stared at her from the edge of the bed. Remy came in and closed the door with a malicious smile and approached her.  
  
"Remy..Sweety. Kalli's sorry!" Kalli cried with a weak and forgiving smile. Remy shook his head and cracked her with the towel, getting her leg. Kalli gripped her leg and plopped down on the bed, giggling like mad. Remy came onto the bed and sat down next to her and threw the towel in the corner.  
  
"Now we are even, chere," a cheeky grin appearing. Kalli sighed and shook her head while she tightened the robe around her, although she was still smiling. Remy tilted her chin up with one finger and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Am I interupting anything?" Remy and Kalli turned and saw Hanna standing in the doorway looking smug.  
  
"Actually...Yah, you are." Kalli stated, with a little smile and nod towards Remy. Hanna laughed. "What's up, Hanna-Banna?"  
  
Hanna closed the door and came over to them. She held up an envelope. "You got a letter, Kal-Lick," Kalli exchanged glances with Remy and took the letter from her best friend. Remy sat up and scratched behind Idget's ears as Kalli opened the envelope. Kalli pulled the letter out.  
  
'Dear Kalli,  
  
By the time you get this, I will be on my way to New York. Xavier has contacted me and asked me to come and stay at the Institute. I have waited 16 years to see how you turned out. And I imagine you must be anxious to finally meet me. I have so much to tell you, and I bet you do, too. Be a good girl and don't give Remy too much of a hard time. I'll see you when I see you.  
  
Love,  
Avari.'  
  
Kalli looked up at Remy, who had a quizical look on his face. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hanna looked away with a smug smile. When Kalli pulled away, she asked, "What did you say to get her to come back?"  
  
Remy shook his head and smiled. "Remy jus' used his wit an' charm, chere," Kalli chuckled as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, did you get to talk to Magneto yet?" Kalli asked.  
  
Hanna groaned. "Nah. He's still not back yet. Jesus! Where does a super-villian go nowadays?" She threw her hands up in frustration. Kalli just nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"Yeah. Well," she looked up at Remy and Hanna. "I need to get dressed. Would you guys excuse me?" She got up and went to the dresser and pulled out some clothes from one of the drawers and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
Hanna sat down at the head of the bed and clasped his hands together in her lap. "You know that Mystique kidnapped Kalli for him, right?" Remy nodded. "Why?"  
  
Remy licked his bottom lips as he thought about how he was going to answer. "Magneto hasn't told Remy his plan. Imagine he t'inks Remy is too close to Kalli 'dat Remy might tell her,"   
Hanna stared at him. "Do you reckon it's got something to do with Avari?"  
  
Remy shrugged. "Possibly. I mean, why else would he pull out a lie such as 'she died from poison and internal bleeding'? Kalli knew he was lying. It's almost scary how she can sense t'ings like 'dat,"  
  
  
  
  
The woman sighed to herself, staring at a picture of an infant. "The captian has turned on the seatbelt signal. We are expecting some turbulance," The stewardess's voice came from the front. The woman groaned while fastening her seatbelt. She put the picture back in her pocket and stared out the window, looking out at the ground below her. The airplane dipped low and it jolted as it made to land on the runway. As soon as the plane finally stopped, and the stewardess's voice came over the intercome to tell them to exit the plane, the woman grabbed her duffelbag from the compartment above her head and headed out.  
  
The woman came through into the large lobby, and looked around. A woman with pale-white hair caught her attention. She was standing next to a smiling bald man in a wheelchair. ~Xavier,~ she thought. The man nodded. She made her way over to him.  
  
"Hello, Avari."  
  
*~*~*  
**A/N:** Alright. I'm stopping here. I'll explain everythin' in the next chapter. But I'm gonna try to hurry this up. My relatives are coming down from New Jersey this week, and I probally won't be on the computer that much. Soo...yah. I'll TRY to get a new chapter out before then. V_V


	10. CH10: Reader Beware, Major Fluffage

Title: Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 10 : Reader Beware, Major Fluffage  
Date: July 28, 2003  


**A/N:** |*~*| represents a flashback. Yess. There is going to be more information about Kalli's mother and, possibly, the reason why Magneto's after Kalli. *nods* Excuse the fluff. I'm also concentrating on this chapter. Usually I'm doing like 5 things at once. But the only windows open is Notepad and FF.net. Proud of me? I really wanna make this a good chappie. I'm listening to Trapt. I was also listening to All-American Rejects. So, that helps. ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN REMY!! Nyah, nyah! =p *lawyers and a S.W.A.T. team pound on the front door* I'm kidding, of course! *pounding stops* ..Jeezah! V_V;; Kalli and Hanna are mine. So is Idget.

~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~

Kalli came out, fully clothed in slightly baggy jeans and long red t-shirt. She was very grateful it was her style. She sat down and groaned. "I am soo need to go outside and do something. I'm feeling claustrophobic by being inside so much,"

Remy looked at her, a smile upon his face. "'Den let's go,"

Hanna, who was lying on her back with a little drool on the side of her mouth, sat straight up. "We can do that?" Remy nodded. "Sweet! Let's go!"

They stood up and went out of the room and into Magneto's office and went out the main door to the elevator. Kalli stared at Remy. "You may want to consider a different change of wardrobe," He was wearing a long, khaki-ish, trench coat over a black t-shirt and black jeans. "You're going to be really hot with that coat on,"

Remy shook his head. "Ah wear what is comfortable and used to," Then he smiled cheekliy. "And besides, I'm already hot,"

|*~*|

"Remy," the Cajun turned to face her. He smiled when he saw the bundle in her arms. "I would like you to meet Kalli. My daughter,"

Remy made his way, closer, to Blaze to look at the infant that was she was holding. He smiled down at her. "Ah, chere, she is beautiful," he looked up at Blaze, then back down at Baby Kalli. "She looks so much like her mother,"

Blaze smiled at him. "Thank you, Remy, dear," Her face then grew serious. "I need something to ask you,"

Remy looked at her, his smile fading slightly. "Okay, shoot,"

Blaze sighed, looking down at her daughter. "I'm thinking of staying," Remy shook his head in disbelief.

"No, Blaze. Dun't,"

"I'm serious. I can't go back to my husband. I have nowhere else to go," she said, her eyes starting to water slightly. "I don't know what to do. This is my only resort," Remy touched her face gently.

"What you can do, chere, is get an apartment. A lady such as vous does not belong here. 'Specially when she has cheerun. And Magneto won't allow cheerun in 'de Brotherhood," Blaze shook her head.

"No, Remy. My mind is made up," she looked down at her daughter, tears trickling down her cheeks. "If Magneto won't allow Kalli, then I have no choice but to-"

"Leave her with her father?" Remy finished. Blaze nodded. It pained Remy to see her like that. To know that she'd consider abandoning her own daughter just to leave her husband. He sighed and tilted her head up with his finger and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Do you think she will be alright with him?" Remy nodded.

"Kalli has 'de love of her mother, chere. Besides 'dat, she takes after vous. She's going to grow strong. 

She'll be alright," Blaze smiled at him.

"Thank you, Remy. Why is it that you know exactly what to say?"

Remy smiled, winking. "Remy cannot say,"

Blaze sighed, looking back down at the little girl in her arms. "I have to do this tonight," Remy put his arm around her shoulder.

"Remy'll give vous a ride, chere,"

|*~*|

"Kalli?" a voice said, interrupting Avari's thoughts. She looked up and saw a gruff man staring at her. 

He was taken aback. "Oh, my apologies,"

Avari nodded. "That's quite alright," She turned back to staring out the window.

The man shifted his weight uncomfortably. "So, uhh, you're Kalli's mom?" Avari nodded without looking at him. "I'm Logan, by the way. Or Wolverine...whichever you prefer,"

Avari turned and faced him. "So you're the Wolverine, huh? Yeah, I heard a lot of things about you from Jean,"

Logan nodded. "And you're name is Blaze?"

"I don't go by 'Blaze' anymore. The name's Avari," she said, narrowing her eyes. She was getting tired of the interrogations and wanted to go back to staring out her window. "So, what about Kalli?"

Logan stared at her, cocking an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"My daughter. Where did she disappear to?"

"Brotherhood..." Logan answered, almost immediately. Avari scowled at him.

"How come no one stopped her?"

"She didn't choose to go on her own, you know," Logan started to get angry.

"Not Kalli. Mystique. Why didn't somebody stop her?"

"We were evenly matched. No one to take Mystique. But if there was, Kalli would've been down in the elevator anyway,"

Avari's brow wrinkled slightly. "You see, this is why I favored Magneto's side. Kidnap somebody, and nobody's out to stop you. But you do end up payin' for it later,"

Wolverine stared at her, a bit confused. "Yeah, well...Sorry I disturbed you. I just thought you were Kalli, because I thought she came back," He turned and left, but Avari called him back to the doorway.

"You've got a thing for my daughter?" Wolverine shifted his weight uncomfortably, causing Avari to smile. She laughed. "Yeah, I thought so. I know you come off as a bad-ass, so I won't tell her and ruin your reputation,"

Logan studied her, wondering if she could be trusted in the Institute. "It wouldn't really matter, anyway," He smiled slightly. "She's got another one after her. I'll see ya 'round, then," And he disappeared.

Avari sat and wondered. "'She's got another one after her'? My, my. Kalli has become pretty popular girl around here," A smile spread upon her face as she turned back to the window. The sky began to turn grey, and there was a distant roll of thunder.

"Jesus Christ this sucks!" Hanna cried. It started to rain, pouring down on top of them. They were in a small park. Remy had been sitting on a swing as he watched the two girls play adolescently on the huge slide and jungle-gym. This was before it started to rain.

Remy chuckled and opened his coat up. "Here," He wrapped a side of his coat around each girl, them standing close to Remy with the coat covering their heads. And walked to exit the park.

Kalli inhaled his scent. The smell of man. She loved that smell. But Kalli ran out from under his coat and mock-pranced in the rain. She held her arms out and twirled, her face tilted to stare up into the heavens.

Hanna and Remy stared at her as if she was nuts. Kalli stopped twirling and looked at them, laughing. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Hanna questioned, still with the expression that Kalli was a little mental-with-the-yental.

Kalli ran back to them. "Sorry. I had to get that out of my system," She noticed Hanna's stare. "What? Are you afraid of a little rain?"

Hanna glared at her teasing smile. "You can be so childish, Kal,"

"Me childish? You're a fine one to talk. You're the one who suggested we play in the sandbox. Am I the only one who realizes that cats, dogs, and God only knows what else pissed and took a dump in there?"

"Now, now, cheerun. No fussin', or Remy'll have to send you both the bed early," Remy said, sounding like a parental figure. Hanna and Kalli glared at him, then exchanged identical mischievous grins. Hanna stood straight up and ditched the coat. They kept walking, Kalli and Hanna falling one step behind. Remy didn't see it coming. Hanna and Kalli picked up the bottom of Remy's trench and flung it over his head, covering his eyes, then took off running. Remy flipped it back down and began chasing the two giggling girls down the sidewalk.

*~*~*

**A/N:** Yah. More fluff on the way. I wonder if I can squeeze another chapter in after this one..Before my family comes down. Hmm..Well, REVIEW!! REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!! *hmph*


	11. CH11: You Are

Title: Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 11 : You Are  
Date: July 28, 2003  


  
**A/N:** More fluff!! Maybe Kalli and Remy finally get to have their kiss. Isn't it wonderful! ^_^;;  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I wanna marry Remy. But, what about all the hopeless girlies who want him also? *thinks* HAHAHAH!! Suckers! Well, except for you, _RogueVampyr_. WE CAN SHARE HIM! I can have him for the first month, then you have him the second month. Then we can switch-out every other month. Sound fair? We can make it work! HAHA! ^_^ But, in all seriousness, all X-Men characters, except Avari, Kalli, Hanna, and Idget, belong to Marvel... V_V  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !~~~~~~~~~  
  
Avari had always wondered what went in Xavier's manor. She descended the master staircase and peeked in the door windows down the halls and watched as classes went on. A moment later, while looking into a biology class, a bell sounded from somwhere. Doors opened and children flooded out, chattering about homework and who so-and-so is dating. Typical teen stuff. Avari waited until the children have passed and continued down the hall. She paused and leaned on a wall. She must have done something, because a wall slided open, revealing an elevator. Curious, Avari stepped inside and the door slided close behind her. The elevator slowly made its way down until the door slided open again. The scenery changed from wooden walls and floors to white walls and steel floor.  
  
"Great..a flashback of my past at Magneto's.." she said to herself, rolling her eyes as she exited the elevator and went down the long hall. Avari peaked in the doors of dark rooms as she passed. She came to one door that didn't have a window for her to peak in. She pressed her ear to it, then checked down the hall to make sure no one was coming. She tried to open the door, but it appeared to be locked. She grunted as she kicked with all her might to open it. It didn't budge.  
  
"You don't want to go in there," called a voice behind her. Avari jumped and spun around, only to meet a pair of dark brown eyes. Logan stared down at her, a small smile on his face.  
  
Avari's eyebrow twitched. She was annoyed. "Great...Why not, Wolvie?"  
  
Logan shook his head. "So. How'd you find yerself down here?"  
  
Avari shrugged. "Got lost?" She just realized that Logan had his shirt off and was sweating. She wished he wasn't shirtless, it was distracting her. Logan sensed this and smirked.  
  
"Well, you should go back above ground. I was fixing to wrap things up, until I heard you making a racket out here," he said, pointing the door. He smiled and turned and left. Avari was curious where he went, and followed him.  
  
She slipped inside before the door shut. She stood up and looked around. It was a gym. Avari wondered how the X-Team stayed in shape. Now she felt stupid. She sighed and sat cross-legged on a chair near the door as the sound of a shower turning on reached her ears. Avari stared at her hands for a couple minutes until the shower creaked off. "What am I doing in here anyway?" She asked herself.  
  
"Yeah, really," came the same gruff voice she heard. Avari jerked and stood up, and saw Wolverine staring at her. She noticed he was dripping wet and a towel was wrapped around his waist. Avari mentally slapped herself when she realized she was admiring his body. "What **ARE** you doing here?"  
  
Avari scratched the back of her neck nervously. Then a thought struck her. With a flirty smile, she said, "Waiting for you,"  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow at her, slicking the water off his head with his hand. He turned and disppeared into the locker room muttering, "Women.."  
  
Avari smirked and ran her hand through her silky hair. 'This'll be fun toying with him,'  
  
  
  
  
Kalli was lying on her bed again, Idget right next to her. She was petting him as she stared up at the ceiling. She was frowning. "What the hell am I still doing here? What is holding me back from returning to the manor?" She looked over at Idget. "Do you think I'm just afraid of leaving Hanna behind? And Remy?" Idget moaned and rolled over on his back. Kalli rolled her eyes. "You are no help,"  
  
There came a soft knock on her door. Kalli groaned. "COME IN!" She yelled. The door opened, and Remy stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He strided over to her and sat on the edge next to her. Kalli noticed that he was looking anxious. "What is it, sweety?"  
  
Remy looked down at her and tenderly brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Ah t'ink.." He paused, trying to phrase what he was going to say. "Ah t'ink Remy has feelin's for vous,"  
  
Kalli stared up at him, looking slightly confused. "What do ya mean, Remy?" He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Ever since vous came to 'de Brotherhood, vous have changed mah life. Vous bein' around has enlightened mah heart. Vous are beautiful, smart, funny, crazy, and so much more," Remy said ackwardly. Kalli tilted her head to the side to see Remy clearly. He leaned over her, and placed his hand next to her arm to support himself. With his other hand, he ran it across her face in an affectionate type of way. "Ah know we only met a few days ago, but vous are all Ah ever t'ink about."  
  
Kalli's heart beat quickened slightly. She gazed up at him, searching for something. She found joy and hope and love. Kalli chuckled nervously. "Boy, is this awkward," Remy nodded hoplessly, slowly sitting up and looked away. Kalli reached up and tenderly pressed a palm on his cheek. She felt his anxiety. "Gambit.."  
  
Remy looked back down at her. He stared longingly into her stormy grey eyes. He could tell that she was harboring the same feelings for him. He leaned down and hesitated about an inch from her lips. Remy was waiting for the possible interruption from Hanna, who always seems to enter the room before knocking. Kalli furrowed her brow and leaned up ever so slightly, her lips meeting his for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
"Soo..the Wolverine, eh?" she patted his arm with a cheezy grin.  
  
Wolverine rolled his eyes as Avari strolled along side of him towards the game room. "Yeah, that's right. I'm the Wolverine," He was getting tired of the female who was following him around the manor. He was heading towards the garage to work on the motorcycle he's been putting together for the past week. Logan was afraid that Avari would distract him.  
  
"So, where we heading?" Avari said, walking backwards and facing him. She still had that cheezy grin on her face.  
  
"**WE** aren't heading anywhere. I'm goin' to the garage. You..well, can go somewhere else and bug somebody else," Logan stated bluntly. Avari frowned at him.  
  
"Aw you're no fun, Wolvie! You're interresting. I like interrestin' people. So, therefore, I like you,"  
  
Logan said sarcasticly, "I'm flattered. And don't call me Wolvie. That bugs the hell out of me,"  
  
Avari salutted. "Yes, sir, Wolvie, sir!" Logan rolled his eyes as they rounded a corner. Avari linked her arm through his with a plastered smirk on her face.  
  
"Hello, Logan," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Scott staring at them, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
  
Logan growled slightly. "What the hell do ya want, One-Eye?"  
  
"I see you've got yourself a new girl to hit on. Maybe now you can leave Jean alone," Scott replied, a nasty tone to his voice. Logan pulled away from Avari, who stared at Scott.  
  
"Cyclops, right?" Scott looked at her, and nodded slightly. "You honestly need to pull that stick out of your ass if you want anybody else around here to like you,"  
  
Scott scowled at her and turned and left. Logan burst out laughing. "Ya know? I think I might take a liking to you after all,"  
  
  
*~*~*  
**A/N:** Yah..sorry for the dely. Anyway. FLUFFY CHAPTER! While I was writing the end of this, I was thinking about Kurt. Poor Kurt will be hurt in the long-run. Kurt likes Kalli, who likes Remy. Who should I hook Kurt with? And, maybe, I'm trying to pair Logan and Avari up. HAHAHHAHA!! Tell me what you guys think. Oh! One of my friends drew Hanna and Kalli for me, after my request in a letter. I will scan and add the URL to the pics in the next chapter. I think Ewin did an EXCELLENT job!! ^_^


	12. CH12: So Far Away

Title: Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 12 : So Far Away  
Date: July 28, 2003  


  
**A/N:** I scanned those drawings. And OH MY GOSH! Prettiness! I'm not sure how this chapter'll go. I hope I can get some good scenes goin'. This chapter was (sorta) inspired by the Staind song "So Far Away". Good song. Download it. NOW! ^_^  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I wanna marry Remy. But, what about all the hopeless girlies who want him also? *thinks* HAHAHAH!! Suckers! Well, except for you, RogueVampyr. WE CAN SHARE HIM! I can have him for the first month, then you have him the second month. Then we can switch-out every other month. Sound fair? We can make it work! HAHA! ^_^ But, in all seriousness, all X-Men characters, except Avari, Kalli, Hanna, and Idget, belong to Marvel... V_V  
  
~~~~~~~~~ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @~~~~~~~~~  
  
They pulled apart, and looked into each other's eyes. Kalli licked her lips and smiled up at Remy. Then a frown started to settle upon her face. Remy looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong, chere?"  
  
Kalli sighed sadly. "I think I want to go back to the Institute," Remy nodded understandingly.  
  
"About 'dat.." he trailed off. Then said, "Ah will go with vous. Ah cannot stand it here anymore, chere. I fear that my trust doesn't lie with Magneeto anymore. Not with his plan for vous.."  
  
Kalli stared at him in disbelief. "Wait! What IS he planning to do with me?" Remy just realized that he hadn't told her. He hadn't planned on it, either. Sure, he played dumb when Hanna asked about it, 'cause he knew she would tell Kalli. Remy planned on keeping it to himself, planned on protecting Kalli. He loved her, and would do anything to keep her safe. He didn't like keeping secrets from Kalli, but all secrets come out sooner or later. And whichever part that came first, Remy knew, is always Hell. Because in the end, all the shit will hit the fan.  
  
Remy sighed. "Magneeto planned on using vous as a lab rat, like vous mother. He has improved his potions an' other power-enhancing experiments, since vous mother's disappearance, an' needs somebody to test it out on. So, he knew vous inheritanted the X-gene from vous mother, an' kidnapped vous,"  
  
Kalli scowled up at him. Remy swallowed hard. He knew he was in for it. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"  
  
Remy thought hard before he answered. He didn't want to sound like a smart ass by saying 'You didn't ask me.' His eyes drifted. "Ah wanted to protect vous, chere." He dared a glance up at her. She was getting furious with him.  
  
"Protect me from, what exactly?"  
  
Remy sighed impatiently. "Well, damn, Kalli. Ah din't want to tell vous 'cause Ah thought vous might leave," Kalli sat up and rubbed her temple with her fingers.  
  
"And why would I leave? I wouldn't have if you would've told me. 'Cause, in case you couldn't tell, I like you. I feel the same thing for you. I never met anybody quite like you. You're not like all the other guys I've been with. I don't want to risk losing you," Kalli's anger was fading slowly. She dropped her gaze, and clutched the locket around her neck.  
  
Remy put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Ah'm sorry, chere,"  
  
"Don't be." She paused. "I want to see my mother."  
  
  
  
  
  
Avari paced the garage. It was nearly 6 o-clock. She was anxious to see her daughter. Her pacing annoyed Logan while he worked on his motorcycle. "Dammit, woman. Sit down or leave,"  
  
Avari glowered at him. "What the hell? Aren't you worried at all about Kalli?" Logan straightened up and stared at her.  
  
"If I know that girl, from the couple days I have known her, she'll be alright."  
  
"Really? What is she like now?"  
  
A ghost of a smile appeared on Logan's face. "You'll have to wait and see,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, Remy!!" Kalli stared wide-eyed. "I can't believe you've got a BIKE!" She gaped at the beauty of Remy's motorcycle.  
  
"A black Night Train, Softail family made by the best company: Harley-Davidson," Remy remarked. He stood back, admiring his 'baby', and was quite pleased with himself with the attention it was getting. Remy smiled, convinced that bikes are really a 'chick magnet'.  
  
"How'd you manage to snag something like this?"  
  
Remy shrugged. "Magneto hooked meh up. He's convinced 'dat if someone from 'de Brotherhood needs to go out, 'dey must go out in style,"  
  
"Very stylish," Kalli nodded. "Well, I imagine it wasn't meant just to sit in this garage. This baby needs to go out and ride free,"  
  
Remy grabbed the two helmets that were on the rack and handed the purple bicycle-looking one to Kalli. "Vous get to wear 'de goofy lookin' one,"  
  
"Do ya think it'll look goofy on me?" Kalli asked, casting a flirty look. She put the helmet on.  
  
"It looks goofy on just about anyone who wears it," Remy put his on and looked over at her. He chuckled, his voice muffled slightly. "Ah, vous look very lovely, bebe," He climbed onto his bike, Kalli following suit and wrapped her arms around his waist. Remy tilted the bike in an upright position and booted the kickstand back. With the bike being steadied by his feet, he pressed a button and started the engine right up. Kalli grip around his waist tightened slightly as he revved the engine and they took off out of the garage.  
  
*~*~*  
**A/N:** Alrighty. I'm gunna end this right here. I guess I was on a little hiatus. Damn home computer. Had to get that new friggin' virus (Blaster Worm). Anyways. I'm here at school in the computer lab finishing this. Anyways. The next chapter may be a while, due to the fact that my computer is still screwed up. *hmph*


	13. CH13: The Other Side

Title : Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 13 : The Other Side  
Date : August 16, 2003  


  
**A/N:** Yay! My computer is rid of that friggin virus. It's not restarting on me when I'm typing! ^_^ But if it isn't one thing, it's another. Like, for instance, my monitor. Everything has a yellowish-greenish tint to it, and all the colors are screwed up. V_V Oh, some reviewer pointed out that I was typing Kurt's accent all wrong. From now on, I'll just type normal for him. I'm not good at accents. Haha. But anyway. I uploaded those drawings. They came out alright, I guess. Except you can see the creases from where they were folded. But other than that, they look awesome. Kalli - www. geocities.com/ tootall2bshort06/ kalli.gif (make sure you backspace where the spaces are..stupid ff.net). Hanna - www. geocities.com/ tootall2bshort06/ hanna.gif (again, get rid of the spaces).  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Marvel owns all original X-Men characters. And I own mine (Kalli, Hanna, Avari, and Idget).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ # # # # # # # # # #~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan tinkered away on the engine of his motorcycle as Avari sat up the seat, humming softly to herself. Logan finally sat up with a pleased look on his face. "Alrighty, this baby should be working fine now," Avari looked up at him as he stood up and turned to her. "Ya mind gettin' up for a sec?" Avari sighed and nodded, standing up and swinging her leg off the bike. Logan made himself comfortable and pressed a button. The engine roared as Logan revved it. A silly grin spread on his face and stared up at her. He patted the space behind him to her, as thought offering her a ride.  
  
Avari looked hesitant and nervous before climbing on behind him. Logan handed her a helmet, and allowed her time to put it and strap it on. When she finished, she put her arms around his waist. Logan revved the engine once more and they headed off out of the garage. And out of the driveway. Avari did not notice the other motorcycle parked outside of the manor.  
  
  
  
  
Kalli paused at the front door, her hand raised in hesitation over the handle. She couldn't believe what she was finally getting to do. She was going to meet her mother for the very first time. But she had this uncanny feeling that something might go wrong with the visit from Avari. Kalli bit her lip at this thought. She felt someone rub her shoulder gently. She turned, her hand falling to her side, and met a pair of familiar red-on-black eyes, a smile of reassurance meeting them.  
  
"Vous can do 'dis, Kalli,"  
  
Kalli nodded and turned back to the door. She exhaled deeply and reached towards the handle again, pulling it open. Remy held it open for her as she stepped inside the foyer as Remy closed the door behind him. It hadn't changed a bit. The same old paintings and portraits hung on the halls, the little table with bowl of fruit at the opening of the left hallway. Kalli self-consciously combed her fingers through her hair. She had the jitters, but Remy's presence made her slightly calm.  
  
Kalli cleared her throat. "Hello?" she yelled out. She listened as her voice echoed. "Anyone home?" She bit her lip.  
  
"Kalli?" a familar German voice came from her right. Kalli turned and saw Kurt peering out from behind a door. He closed the door and strided over to them. He was in his human form.  
  
Kalli smiled and chuckled nervously. "Heh-heh..hey, Kurt," Her hand flew up to the back of her head and scratch it self-consciously. Kurt smiled sweetly back at her, but it faltered as he took in Remy's presence. Kalli noticed this and added, "Oh, uh, Kurt. This is Remy. Remy this is Kurt,"  
  
Remy nodded. Kurt's jaw was locked, so he did not return the gesture. There was an awkward silence in the main entrance as Kurt looked daggers with Remy. Kalli bit her lip again, drawing a small amount of blood.  
  
"Welcome back, Kalli," said a kind voice spoke up from behind Kurt. Kalli looked up and saw Xavier approaching them, followed by Jean and Ororo.  
  
"Hey, Prof!" Kalli said excitedly. She pushed herself past Kurt towards the professor. She stood before him. She, then, smiled up at Jean and Ororo. "Where's my mother?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is it exactly are we going?" Avari yelled. Logan shook his head in reply. Avari rolled her eyes. The wind whipped through her hair, and ruffled her clothing. She began to get goose bumps from the cold wind. She sighed to herself, pressing her cheek to Logan's back, and watched as the scenery flew by them.  
  
  
  
  
The shades were pulled down and curtains shut to block the evening sun. But the lights were off, except for the lamp on the side table in the corner. A man in a white undershirt and green polka-dot boxers sat in a recliner, a bottle of beer in one hand. The other hand was balled in a fist, nails digging into his palm. His face was unshaven and dark circles under his eyes showed his lack of sleep. His eyes were slightly bloodshot. A scowl upon his face as ugly memories replayed in his head. A picture caught his eye from across the room. Emmet growled deeply at the woman in it. Hatred was all he felt ever since his wife left him, 15 years ago. She was stupid enough to leave her -their- daughter behind. Emmet snorted slightly. She should've seen it before; She should've known that he would take his anger out on their kid. If Kalli meant that much to her, why did she leave her behind? Emmet was never really good at the parent-job. Blaze knew that. But what angered him more was that she left on such short notice. She could've been blown to oblivian for all her cared.  
  
Emmet's eyes shifted to the picture beside it, Kalli's recent school picture. Now, a week ago, Kalli leaves. Over some silly little fight between each other. He took a swig from his beer bottle, his eyes still fixed on the picture on the wall, and continued to ponder. Where she went, he wasn't sure. His brow furrowed. He would make sure that he find her. God so help him.  
  
*~*~*  
**A/N:** Short. Yah. I knoo. But I included somethin' extra. Somethin' that'll make the story more interestin'. Oh, and guess what. This is one day's worth of typing. I usually don't type one chapter in one day. I have to keep coming back and try to add stuff in. Anyways. Yah, here it is. To make up for my *cough* long absence before the previous chapter. Oh. And tell me what ya think of those drawings.


	14. CH14: Secret

Title : Nowhere Kid 

Chapter 14 : Secret

Date : August 22, 2003

**A/N: ** I am resolving to Word, y'all. I normally use Notepad. But that is gettin' annoying. But anyways…You guys should buy Maroon 5's CD 'Songs About Jane', or download "She Will Be Loved". It is SUCH a wonderful song. ^_^ Oh, and I mention a book in this chapter. I recommend you read it to get what I'm trying to say, or get a point across about this story.

**DISCLAIMER: **Marvel owns all original X-Men characters. And I own mine (Kalli, Hanna, Avari, Idget, and Emmet).

~~~~~~~~~~ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $~~~~~~~~~~

Kalli slouched down on the loveseat, her socked feet resting on the coffee table. Remy was on her right-hand side, his arm around her. Kurt sat on the edge of the couch across from them, casting annoyed and heated looks at Remy. Remy had a strange smirk on his face. Professor Xavier was seated in his wheelchair, as always. Jean and Ororo sat next to Kurt on the couch. There was silence in the room, until a shrieking and giggling noise protruded into the room as Kitty and Rogue ran into the room. Kitty skidded to a halt as she noticed the occupants of the room.

She grinned nervously. "Oh, hey, Prof. Everybod-" Rogue ran into her, and knocking her down.

Rogue giggled. "Sorry, Kit," She lent her a hand and pulled her up. Rogue realized that the others were in the room and turned to face them. "Hi!" Then she noticed Kalli. "KALLI!!"

Kitty and Rogue ran to her and gave her tight hugs, making Kalli gasp for breath. "Uhh..guys. I would like to breathe again,"

"Oh, right. Sorry," Kitty said, and they pulled apart.

"Oh, who's the hottie, Kal?" asked Rogue, noticing Remy. She flirtishly smiled at him. Remy returned the gesture with a small smile and wink.

Kalli scrunched her nose in distraction. She turned back to Professor. "I'm not sure if you know or not, but I've...uh..taken on a new power,"

Everyone stared at her with disbelief. All except for Remy, as he was accidentally on the receiving line of her power. Kalli half-smiled and she held her palm out and a few sparks flew until a flame glimmered and grew slightly. Kurt stared at fixed fascination at the blaze. Rogue stepped back a few feet away from her. Xavier smiled. *Just like your mother.* Kalli side-glanced at him and almost smiled.

"Like, wicked sweet, Kalli," Kitty exclaimed, laughing.

Kalli grimaced slightly, and the flame went out. She smacked a hand to her forehead. 'Shit! I FORGOT IDGET!'

"Hanna's coming back, so don't you worry about your canine companion," said Xavier, sensing her sudden change of mood.

The motorcycle's engine shut off and its riders stared in awe at the sun setting over the city. The bluff had been Logan's place in the world to come and think. It was truly a wonderful thing to see; the reddened sun's rays peaking out from in between each building. Logan put the kickstand down and got off. Avari removed her helmet and leaned back in the seat, still mesmerized by the cityscape's beauty at sundown. She sighed lightly, and thought back to when she had still been with her husband…and Kalli.

Avari realized how immature and selfish she was when she came to the conclusion to just drop Kalli off with Emmet and go join the Brotherhood; To abandon Kalli just to get away from her husband. Avari hadn't really thought about the consequences of her actions, acting irrational. Avari bit her lip. She should've listened to Remy in the first place. She should've gotten an apartment out of the city, raise Kalli by herself, and get a divorce. And, certainly, she shouldn't have joined Magneto. That was one of the things she regrets most; her top regret was abandoning Kalli, her one and only daughter, whom she loved very much and would give her life for. But Avari was only 18, married her high school sweetheart right after graduation. 

She really couldn't make decisions by herself. Emmet was always the one who made them for her. He was very possessive of her. If she was in the bathroom for maybe 5 minutes, he would pound on the door and ask her what the hell she was doing. The thing that she despised most about this man was when he beat her. He was only drunk, and had come home from a "hard day at work", when he did the deeds. But, of course, Emmet was always drunk. The way he treated her was almost like a character in one of Stephen King's books that she had read once. The book, as she remembered, was called "Rose Madder". Norman (the main character's husband of 14 years) liked to talk to her…up close.

Avari squirmed in the seat slightly, still caught up in her memories and thoughts. Logan turned to face her, and saw her look of repulsion. "Avari?" His voice, full of concern, brought Avari back to earth. She looked up at him, confusion and panic. Logan stepped towards her. "You alright?"

Avari bit her lip even harder, her eyes downcast. "I'm not sure," She replied. Her hands folded on the seat.

Logan looked uncertainly at her, thinking of what to say or do. "You wanna talk 'bout it?" Avari lowered her head, her hair falling into her face, and shrugged. "Or…how 'bout you just talk and I listen?"

Avari looked up into his face, trust and concern shown through his eyes. She inhaled and sighed. She told him everything.

Kalli, Remy, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue were in the rec. room now. Kitty and Rogue were interrogating Kalli about what went on in the Brotherhood. Remy and Kurt were only half-listening, as they were exchanging glares of pure hatred every now and then. Kurt restrained from BAMF!-ing over to Remy to strangle him when Kalli gossiped with her girlfriends about her and Remy's "close-encounters". All Remy did at this was smirk across the room at him, really loving the major burn on his "competition".

But once Kitty and Rogue turned their attention to the Cajun and started getting to know him, Kalli faced Kurt. She saw him eyeing Remy. She touched his arm lightly, getting his attention. He smiled timidly. "I'm sorry, Kalli," his eyes shifted back to Remy for a moment. "I don't trust him at all. I just have my suspicions that he is using you,"

Kalli cocked her head to the side, confused about what he meant by that last remark. Kurt shrugged. "That he's using you for…"he shifted his eyes back to Kalli, "One thing...and also to get into the Manor and have better chances of attacking from the inside under Magneto's command,"

Kalli rolled her eyes. "Come on, Kurt. You really don't think that. Sure, he may act...flirty, but that's who he is. He's caring, he was the one who convinced me not to stay at the Brotherhood," She folded her hands in her lap.

Kurt stared at her. "You were going to stay?" Kalli nodded helplessly. "But, why?"

Kalli shrugged. "I only stayed the only three or four days just to find out more about my mother. I knew that after the brief hour of Magneto talking about my mother, I was on the right track. Then Remy brought up the subject of coming to the 'Hood when my mother was there. And he mentioned that he was in contact with her. So…"

Kurt chuckled. "You used him?"

A small smile wiped across Kalli's face, and nodded. "To my advantage, yes. But I guess him being useful to me had surprised me. Because I started to…"

The smile on Kurt's face disappeared immediately. He grunted in annoyance. "Like him?"

"Would you PLEASE stop finishing my sentences?" Kalli was feeling restless. She was in a disgruntled and impatient mood already, because she was still waiting for her mother. And Kalli was starting to get a headache.

"HELLOOOOOOO!!!!" a voice screeched from the foyer. Kalli's head shot up. That voice sounded so familiar. She got up and sped out of the room, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, and Kurt staring after her. At once, Kurt bamfed out of the room. Kitty grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and sped off towards the wall and phased through, leaving Remy all alone in the room. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, and got up and waltzed out the door to the foyer.

*~*~*

**A/N:** Wow. I so realize I don't like thunderstorms much any more. A county surrounding mine had a tornado warning. And we had a SEVERE thunderstorm. It was freaky. But, it eased up about 40-50 minutes ago. Thank goodness we didn't get the friggin' tornado. Heh-heh. Welp, hope you guys liked this chapter. **REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!** Oh, and one thing, too: It's easy, and it's fun. Just remember it's rise over run. =P Haha. Just a jingle my Algebra II teacher made up to help us remember Slope.


	15. CH15: Harder To Breathe

Title : Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 15 : Harder To Breathe  
Date : August 25, 2003  


**A/N: **I'm back! And wit' a new chapter of 'Nowhere Kid'! I would like to thank all those who have reviewed so far. I know I haven't been gettin' much nowadays. But dat's okay. I just write dis story for my, and the few readers', enjoyment. Anyway, I hope you like this 'un. THERE WILL BE REVIVAL!! Haha. Okay, the air is cleared in this chapter. I finally figured out the reason behind Avari's act of abandonment to Kalli (if that made any sense at all). I made this up as I went. I think it came to me finally, and I'm able to get it out and not worry about it. Haha. I got school to worry about, now. I already have, like, 3 zeros in some of my classes for not turning in projects. 'Cause I was "busy" with this story! So, I may or may not have much time for the story, 'cause I'm now tryin' to concentrate on my school-crap. Just bare wit' me as I gradually get this story finished. ^_^ (Haven't y'all noticed that I tend to ramble? I can't help it...It's a habit that I can't break. I don't think I will break it, 'cause it's something that I like doin'. Soo...yah! =p)

**DISCLAIMER:** Marvel owns all his characters- Storm, Wolverine, Jean, Cyclops, Rogue, Gambit (I'm sad to say), and the rest of the X-Men. I own MY characters- Avari, Emmet, Hanna, Idget, and Kalli.

~~~~~~~~~~ % % % % % % % % % %~~~~~~~~~~

Kalli skidded to a halt in the foyer, her eyes wide. She noticed a woman in her thirties. Her long raven black hair framed her face, a smile reaching her gloomy grey eyes. Kalli couldn't believe who she was staring at. Her mother.

"Hey, kid," said a gruff voice. Kalli noticed Logan standing behind the woman. Kalli nodded in his direction, but kept her gaze on the woman. "I reckon you already know who this is...."

"Mother?" Kalli whispered. The woman nodded.

"Kalli. I've been waiting for this moment," said the woman. Kalli didn't know why, but she started to grow angry. She clenched her fists in a tight ball, her fingernails cutting into her palms.

"Really? Why didn't you just get off your sorry ass and see me earlier if you were waiting SEVENTEEN YEARS?!"

Avari stepped back in surprise, accidentally treading on Logan's foot.

They heard a BAMF! and Kurt appeared behind Kalli. A slight shuffling came and Kitty and Rogue came out through the wall.

"Like, wow, Kalli. Is that your mom?" asked Kitty.

Kalli paid no attention. She was furious. Kurt raised his hand and rested it on her shoulder. But a spark from her fists startled him into removing it.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Avari asked, slowly. She noted the sparks flying from her daughter's fists.

Kalli scowled. "You know damn well why I'm angry. You abandon me, leave me with my, so-called, father, whom I've lived with putting up with almost 10 years' worth of the beatings, spitting, and being kicked around," Avari bit her lip.

"Listen, kid, what makes you think she DOESN'T feel guilty about what she did?" growled Logan. Kalli turned to glare at him.

"How the hell would I know? It seems you know her better than I do! Why don't you just keep outta this, WOLVERINE!?" Everyone stared at her, quiet as not to disrupt the raging teen.

"What is all 'de yelling fo', beb? Can't 'dis place 'ave some civil ground ta walk?" came a French accent, that Kalli recognized as Remy. The Cajun noticed the grown woman and stopped in his tracks. A small smile on his face. "Ah, chere. It's bin a while," Avari smiled at him, but dropped it when her daughter's glare turned back to her. Remy shook his head in disappointment. "Mon cher, why ar' vous so hostile?" He stridded over to Kalli and took her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Remy, if you don't remove your hand, I will have no choice but to set your sleeve on fire for the SECOND time," Kalli said through clenched teeth.

Remy shook his head. "Haught, vous shouldn't spake to vous mudder like 'dat. She risked her ass ta come see ya. Vous should be lucky ta even see her at all...wit' 'de way Metal-Head is ragin' 'bout," Kalli calmed down a little. But only just.

"I'm warnin' ya, Cajun," Kalli threatened. "If ya dun't take yer paws off a me, yer arm's gonna be one cabob for a cannibal,"

Remy raised his hands in a defensive gesture, and Kalli pushed herself past him and Kurt. She trudged down the hall to the kitchen. As she passed a mirror, she smashed it with her fist.

Remy sighed, and rubbed his temple with his index and thumb. "Merde..." He grumbled.

Avari stared at him. "Remy..." He looked up at her. "What did she mean by 'set your sleeve on fire for the second time'?"

Kalli's hand was still bleeding from her action of infuriation. That was one of the myriad things she had done to let her anger out. She swore to herself as flashbacks of the causes came to mind. Most of them happened when she was back home. She punched and kicked a hole in her bedroom walls when Emmet had hit her. Kalli scowled as sipped from her coffee cup.

"Kid,"

"What do ya want, Wolvie?" Kalli asked curtly, not looking up.

Logan growled. "Don't call me that, got it?"

"Fine. Don't call me 'kid',"

"Look, I'm not here to lecture you 'bout not treatin' your mom like you did. From what Avari told me, she regrets everything she did. Mostly about leaving you behind," Logan said, leaning down on the bar to face her. His face was serious. "Most of what Cajun said was true. She risked her ass to meet you,"

Kalli exhaled deeply. She rolled her eyes away to think. "She doesn't know what it was like. Like being treated with zero respect, beaten, taken for granted, stripped of everything that you had.."

"That's where you are wrong, darling," said a female voice. Kalli looked up and saw her mother standing in the doorway. She stridded over and stood next to Logan. "I know exactly what it's like,"

Kalli stared at her in disbelief. "But you only stayed with him...how long? A year?"

Avari shook her head. "About three years. I dated him for a year, then was married to him for about two years. Took off a year after you were born."

Kalli's mother pushed button she didn't realize she had pushed. "GREAT!! We're back WHERE WE STARTED!" She threw her hands up, and scooted back away from the bar. Logan and Avari exchanged looks. Kalli took a deep breath, and calmed herself. "Which brings me to ask you to tell me **why** you left me with Emmet," Kalli narrowed her eyes, confused, at first, about what she just said, then nodded when she realized it kinda made sense. "And don't give me the Sunday School version, please,"

Avari sighed, running her hand through her hair absent-mindedly as she thought about what to say. "First thing, you should call him _**your**_ **_father_**. He's your biological father, and you'll still refer to him as Dad," Kalli rolled her eyes. "even though he is an asshole...but that's beside the point.

"I was going through a stressful time. I was still with your father, and you know how stressful **he** can be, still working at some minimum wage grocery store, and still couldn't control my powers. This was when you were eleven months old. I left you with my sister to take care of you while Emmet and I were at work. Well, one day, this tall man with grayish hair and eyes that were cold as ice walked through the door of Save-A-Lot. He told me he could help me with my dilemmas, and he gave me his 'card'. After work that day, I stopped by and picked you up and went to the address on the man's card. This, of course, lead me to his office. He told me about his, so-called, organization to help control a mutant's powers, and offered me his, ahem, services. I told him I'd sleep on it and let him know once I thought it through. So, naturally, a month later, after you turned one year old, I accepted his offer by signing a contract saying that I'd stay loyal to the Brotherhood and not disobey any of the laws he had set. Simple, I thought. After my first day at the 'Hood, Magnet-Head told me that you were not allowed. It was in the contract, he said. If I ever left, because I couldn't keep you, he'd track me down and kill the both of us, as it stated in the contract. But he made a deal, that if I did, in fact, leave, he'd spare your life. I would rather have you live and me die,"

Kalli stared, shocked, at her mother. Metal-Head had blackmailed Avari. If she left, she was as good as dead. But, she faked her death in some freak-lab accident. Kalli ran her hand through her hair. "How'd you get out? Magneto said that you died from medical poisoning and internal bleeding?"

Avari scoffed, and laughed half-heartedly. "Rioght...He was tryin' to make your life livin' hell...more or less pulling your leg in some sick and twisted way. Nope, that's not what happened. I created a huge fire in the lab he had set me up in to test his 'More Fuel to the Fire' chemical project he created. He was in an observing room, and couldn't see a thing except the flames. Luckily, he couldn't see me. So, I pulled a Disappearing Act, and bamfed outta the joint. He thinks I died in the fire,"

"What I think is that he now thinks your alive. Why else would he kidnap me? I think he thought I was in contact with you somehow, so he caught me and tried to use me to bait you back to 'save' me," Kalli suggested.

Avari sighed. "Yeesh, and when I thought **I** had problems with the 'I think he thought' thing," She chuckled softly. She nodded. "I don't think we should worry about Mr. Metal Fetish right now. We have 16 years to catch up on,"

*~*~*

**A/N:** Welp, what do ya guys t'ink? Not Remy/Kalli action. *sighs* But I'd say I'm pleased with this chapter. Pretty damn proud. But one thing: Does Avari's explanation make sense? I sure hope so. If it doesn't, then I wasted 10-15 minutes typing it out, revising, and retyping it. And I think I figured out that I might hook Kurt up with Hanna. After all, I think Hanna-Banna is a little jealous with Kalli's relationship with Remy (but then again. who wouldn't? I know I would!). And plus, Kurt and Hanna seem to have kinda matching personalities. They'd be perfect for each other! OH! And once I get this story finished, I might do a prequel. But only revolving around Avari, so you'd understand her past more. I.e.: What it was like putting up with Emmet, the mixed emotions when given the opportunity to be free from her hubby, the heartbreak of leaving Kalli, and etc. In the meantime, **REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!**


	16. Ch16: Nocturnal XxAll WarmxX

Title : Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 16 : Nocturnal (All Warm)  
Date : September 1, 2003

**A/N:** I had a couple songs that inspired me to write this chapter the way I did: "Nocturnal" by Eve 6 and "All Warm" by Armor For Sleep. Two very good songs. And, I'm starting to work on the Prequel. I'm not sure on the title at the moment. But it'll come to me over time. And I have plenty of time, 'cause the end is not here. 0_o Anyways. What do you think about if there was an Avari/Logan pairing? Oh, and Hanna/Kurt? I may or may not have Kalli end up with Remy. But, more than anything, I'll probally just leave it the way it is. Tell me your ideas. I'm ALWAYS open to ideas.

**DISCLAIMER:** Haha, yeah. Go ahead and sue me. Be laughed at in court. 'Cause I own NADA ownership of the X-Men characters. Bwahaha! ^___^

~~~~~~~~~~ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^~~~~~~~~~~

Kalli grunted. She was back in her bed in the dorm with Rogue and Kitty. And was wide awake, because her faithful canine's presence was absent. Plus, with all the things her mother had told her was eating at her and was making her mind wonder. She glared at the blackened ceiling as the night went on.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Kalli rolled off the bed and crept out of the room. She made her way down the hallway. Not wanting to get into trouble for being out of bed so late, she slipped into invisibility. And just a moment too soon, as she caught a glimpse of Scott patrolling the halls. She took in a breath and stopped as he passed her. Once he turned the corner, Kalli exhaled and continued on her way until she reached her destination.

Kalli's hand rested on the doorknob and turned it. She opened it enough for her slip inside and closed it. She looked around. The bed was empty, but unmade, and the door to the balcony was open. Kalli made her way onto the balcony and looked out at the backyard.

"Ah know vous 'dere, chere," Kalli jumped back, but looked up and saw Remy sitting on the roof, looking over at Ororo's garden. Then he glanced down at her and smiled, as if he could really see her. Kalli shook her head as she dropped the invisible act and she climbed onto the wall with ease and clambered next to him. "What are vous doin' out of bed, mon cher?"

Kalli hugged her knees. "Couldn't sleep," She looked at him. "What are you doin' up here?"

Remy smiled at her. His smile reached his demonic eyes. "Couldn't sleep," A breeze went by, making Kalli shiver, as she didn't have her robe or jacket on. Remy noticed this and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Kalli leaned her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent. That scent was comforting to her. "And when Remy can't sleep, he likes ta look at 'de stars,"

Kalli looked up in the sky. "You can't really see 'em that well here in New York," she frowned, feeling slightly homesick. "That's one thing I miss about living in the country. Being so far away from city lights, and you can see the stars very well. They're so bright," She sighed sadly.

Remy was silent for a while. He felt a little awkward. Finally, he said, "So, how are vous and vous mudder gettin' along?"

Kalli shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, we are gettin' along fine an' all. It's just...I'm still a little angry at her for abandoning me. But it's not her fault. I mean, she did escape just to see me. But to wait 16 years?"

"Vous've got ta unda'stand that she had to wait a while before leavin' wherever it was she was hidin'. Remy bet 'dat Magneeto was kinda hopin' ta see if she used her powers so 'dat he could track her down. But, Remy reckons she din't, so Magneeto must've given up lookin' fer her," Remy paused. "Until now. Now 'dat vous mudder is back and started usin' her powers again,"

Kalli nodded slowly, her eyes still skyward. "But I think he knew she was back from the moment he kidnapped me. Which reminds me, do ya think he'll get angry when he gets back and realizes that you and I are gone?"

"Remy knows fer a fact, chere. Magneeto is one ta get revenge. He is not someone you can cross and get away wit it. He takes action...and it's neva good," Remy said, matter-of-factly. "But Remy t'ink Magneeto got more than he bargained for when he ordered Blue-Gil Girl ta kidnap ya. He didn't realize vous inherited Avari's Fire Powers. But, Remy t'ink 'dat Magneeto wanted ta use ya 'de way he used vous mudder,"

"Which is a good idea that we left while we could. But, yeah, Magneto will be back for us...and Mom," Kalli yawned. "I'm just gonna enjoy it while I can. Enjoy the company and havin' the opportunity to get to know more about Mom," She was starting to feel drowsy, and her eyelids started feeling heavy. She finally gave in as sleep overcame her.

Remy looked down at her and chuckled lightly. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He looked back up at the sky for a brief moment. Then he took Kalli into his arms and carried her bridal style back down onto the balcony. He strided over to his bed and laid her down and pulled the covers over her. Then got in next to her and went to sleep.

Kalli's eyes fluttered open, sunlight catching her eye. She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach. She breathed in and smelled an unusual, yet familiar scent. She raised her head and saw that she wasn't in the dorm she shared with Kitty and Rogue. And she wasn't in her own bed. Her bed was a twin. This one was a queen. She sat up and looked around. This definitely wasn't her dorm. Her dorm didn't have a balcony. Then memories of last night flooded back to her. Kalli grunted then flopped back down on her stomach, holding the goose-down blanket close to her.

"Rise an' shine, mon cher!" a familiar French accent called. Kalli groaned and covered her head with the blanket. Remy stood over the bed, and chuckled. "Now, now, beb. Vous goin' ta miss breakfast. Stormy cooked 'dis mornin', an' 'de waffles were delicieux!"

Kalli's head peaked out from under the cover. "Waffles?" Remy grinned and nodded, not seeing that a pillow was coming at him...at least, until it hit him in the head. "Why didn't you come up and tell me sooner?!" Remy stood flabbergasted at her. Then he jumped up on the bed, throw aside the blanket, and began to tickle her. Kalli giggled uncontrollably. "St-STOP! Ga-Gambit! I'm warnin' ya!"

"Why? What're ya gonna do, chere?" Remy asked, laughing. Kalli pushed him off of her then she sat down on his chest, sticking her index finger in her mouth. Finally she took it out and put her wet finger in his ear. "Zeerah! Wet Willy!"

Kalli laughed evily. "You bet yer mommy's high heels it is!" Someone clearing their throat interrupted Remy and Kalli's little feud. They looked up and saw Avari standing in the doorway. Kalli grinned innocently. "Hi!"

Avari chuckled. "Hi. I was wondering what was taking you so long. Your breakfast is getting cold, and everyone is just about finished," She crossed the room to the bed and sat down on the edge. "And maybe we could go out and do a little shopping spree,"

Kalli cocked her head uncertainly. "Shopping?" Memories of the mall flooded back to her. "Are you sure? Have you heard about the little experience I had at the mall?"

"Not the one closest here. I meant the mall in New York City," replied Avari.

"What about Magneto?"

Avari shrugged. "What about him? As long as we don't use our powers, and if Xavier comes up with those image projector thingers like what Nightcrawler has, then I don't think it'd be no big," Kalli bit her bottom lip in thought. "Come on, it'll be fun. And if anything happens, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise,"

Kalli felt relieved to hear her mother's promise. She smiled. "Alright, I'll go,"

Avari nodded and smiled back. "Great! Now get your hind end downstairs and get something to eat. Today'll be a busy day," She patted Kalli's hand and exited the bedroom.

"WOOHOO! Shopping spree!" Kalli cried.

*~*~*

**A/N:** Yay! I'm starting to love where this going. Haha. I'm not sure what's coming next. But, yah. Tell me what you guys think of this. Now I've gotta go and do some laundry. Later tater-lovin' gators!


	17. CH17: Kalli :PLUS: Remy :EQUALS: love?

Title : Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 17 : Kalli + Remy = LOOVE!  
Date : September 18, 2003

**A/N:** Yay! I will now do what I've never done before...Reply to reviews!! WOOHOO!!

RogueVampyr: Thank yooouu sooo much for reviewing, practically, every chapter of mine. ^____^ And once I own the rights to Gambit, I promise that I'll share him with you! ^__^ But, unfortunately, that will only happen in my/our dreams. *sob*

Carrie: Yeah, yeah. I know I should be writing Kurt's accent out. But, ya know, I'm not very good at accents (and Gambit is the only one I can really do...'cause I know _my_ man soo well...*grin*). So, I'm just typin' his parts out like he was an American. ^_^

Skittles: Yay, Lauren! I wanna thank you, also, for the reviews. I especially appreciate all the encouragement you have given to me. You and RogueVampyr really boost my self-esteem, and that helps me write! Thank yoou!! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** Haha, yeah. Go ahead and sue me. Be laughed at in court. 'Cause I own NADA ownership of the X-Men characters. Bwahaha! ^___^

~~~~~~~~~~ & & & & & & & & & &~~~~~~~~~~

Kalli grabbed a bottle of Dr. Pepper from the fridge, opened it, and took a swig of it. She licked her lips, savoring the taste. She screwed the lid back on and set it on the counter. She put a foot up on a stool to tighten the strings on her black with flames Converse shoes, when an arm wrapped around her stomach. Kalli did not turn around, she knew who it was. She chuckled. "Remy, I'm almost ready. No need t' rush me,"

"Mon cher, vous mudder is waitin'. She wants ya t' hurry it up," Remy replied, sounding slightly impatient.

The gruff-looking Logan entered the room and made his way over to the refrigerator, opening the door. He began rummaging through the back of the fridge, but Remy and Kalli paid no attention.

Kalli huffed. "I said I'll be there in a moment. I just need t' tie my shoes, is all. And what's this all about?" She turned around to face him. "Why are you in such a hurry t' get rid of me?"

Remy spread a smile on his face. "Remy in no hurry. He'd rather have ya stay here wit him. But it's important 'dat vous spend everay moment wit vous mudder, is all,"

Kalli rolled her eyes at him in a sarcastic gesture. "Yeah, yeah right, Rem," she gently patted his cheek with her hand. "I'll be out in a sec," Remy nodded, pecked her on the cheek, and exited the kitchen. Logan chuckled from inside the fridge. Kalli turned to face him, her eyes narrowing in an annoyed manner. "What? What's so funny?"

Logan closed the door and carried a can of beer and other random things. He peered up at her. "You two. The way ya two act around each other. An' with people around, ya don't seem t' mind," He proceeded to make his sandwich.

Kalli rested her hands on her hips, growing more and more annoyed. "And what's so funny about _that_?"

Logan looked up at her. "Nothing. I think it's cute an' kinda amusin'. I've never seen any teen act so mature, and yet so childish, with the opposite sex," Kalli cocked an eyebrow. Logan cheesed at her. "Let me put this in terms ya _might _understand. You plus Gambity equals LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVE!!"

Kalli scoffed at him. "Ugh, you make sick to my stomach. I'll see ya 'round, Wolvie," She picked up her coke bottle and walked past him towards the door.

"Later, kid."

Once Kalli made it out to the foyer, she let out an exasperated breath. "That guy is soo strange, I swear," She opened the door and exited the manor and made her way to the garage. On the way, she passed half a dozen of Ororo's rose bushes. They smelled so heavenly as she walked past. Finally she made it to the garage. It's door was open. Avari was perched on one of the motorcycles, and looked completely bored until she caught sight of Kalli.

"Alright!" Avari cried, smiling and jumping up. "Ya ready, sweetheart?"

Kalli grinned. "Yeah! Let's light this candle!"

Avari reached into her pocket and tossed her something. Kalli caught it and saw that it was a black sports watch. Kalli cocked an eyebrow at her. "Image projectors. Look, you just press that button on the side," Kalli put the watch on and pressed the button. "Look, Xavier made you a blonde. But, despite my protests, he made me a brunette," she groaned. Kalli ran her hands through her hair and saw that it was, indeed, blonde. But it had a sort of an orange-ish tint to it (A/N: Like my hair! WOOT! I love my BOTTLED hair color!). Kalli peered into the side-mirrors of a red convertible. Her facial appearance has changed somewhat. When she looked up at her mother, she saw an intelligent-looking brunette. She was smiling. "Ya got everything?" Kalli nods. "Great! Let's get outta here,"

"What vehicle are we taking?"

Avari smiled. "Xavier bought a new car the other night for my own personal use," She led Kalli around behind the X Van. And there stood a shiny blue Firebird, a 2002 model (A/N: Kinda like the car that belongs to a guy I know at school, Jared...only I'm not sure what year his is...But, anyways, it's GORGEOUS!). Kalli gaped, her hand twitched. She was aching to drive that sucker.

"Xavier bought that? For YOU?!" Kalli cried. Avari nodded. "I'M DRIVING!" And she pried the driver's side-door and sat down and closed the door. Avari laughed.

"That's my girl."

*~*~*  
**A/N: **Unhh...screw you guys. I'm leavin' it right here. I know there's, like, ZERO plot. But I'm feeling a little under the weather...I have a COLD. Who woulda thought that **I** would get a cold. *sigh..* But what do ya think? I kinda like the Kalli and Wolvie convo going on there. Bwahaha!! ^_^ Sooo funnay!! Anyways, REVIEW DAMMIT!! Or I'll sic my germs on you! You, too, will be infected with the cold. You'll be sneezing, coughing, and sniffing all day. **X|**


	18. CH18: Feelin' Way Too Damn Good

Title : Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 18 : Feelin' Way Too Damn Good  
Date : October 16, 2003

**A/N:** Got back from visiting my kin up in New Jersey. I wanted to post this chapter before the trip, but I didn't have time. So, better late than never. Chapter inspired by the song "Feelin' Way Too Damn Good" by Nickelback (off of their new cd, 'The Long Road', which kicks butt).

**DISCLAIMER:** Haha, yeah. Go ahead and sue me. Be laughed at in court. 'Cause I own NADA ownership of the X-Men characters. Bwahaha! ^___^

~~~~~~~~~~ * * * * * * * * * *~~~~~~~~~~

After many-a cries and pleas from Kalli, Avari had managed to be able to drive. "You have no idea where we're goin'," Kalli stuck out her lower-lip in a pout. Avari shook her head. "Sorry, hon. But you can drive on the way back." Kalli sighed.

"Okay..." Kalli finally said, and climbed over into the passenger seat.

And so Avari clambered inside and started the car up. Immediately, Kalli started station-surfing, searching for a rock station. After finding a decent one, which was playing one of Godsmack's earlier songs, "Awake", Kalli leaned back in her seat and fastened her seat-belt.

Avari backed the car out in front of the mansion and drove on down the driveway and exited out passed the gates. They got onto the highway, when Kalli relieved a sigh. Avari raised an eyebrow.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Logan." Kalli clicked her tongue in annoyance. "He came to a crazy conclusion that me an' Remy were falling together in a downward spiral called Love." Avari tried suppressing her laughter, but failed, and ended up bursting with laughter. Kalli turned to stare at her mother with a cocked eyebrow. "And _what_ is so funny about that? I don't think it's true!"

Avari giggled. "It's funny because you, like me, are obvious about your feelings. I see it in your eyes when you look at him. I see the love and adoration. And he, as well, returns the look. You both are in love, you're just not willing to admit it to yourself or to each other,"

Kalli shifts her mouth to the corner of her face. "But we can't be. We only met about a month ago," Avari took one hand off the wheel and makes a sweeping motion with it.

"It doesn't matter. Have you felt anything for any other boys you've been with?"

Kalli sat and thought for a moment. "Well, no," she started slowly. "But those boys were different. They were, what you would call, punks. They were kinda like goths. Only, they didn't dye their hair black, paint their fingernails black, or have pale, pale faces. I was only with them so that I wouldn't have to be single."

"And you're with Remy because..?" Avari asked.

"I enjoy his company. He's an awesome guy to hang around with. He's funny, smart, and handsome. And he doesn't treat me like a possession." Kalli answered, without missing a beat.

Her mother nodded. "That's a good combination to have. The last is important. If ever guy starts treating you like an object, and tries to control you, get out. Fast. Those guys bring nothing but pain and suffrage."

"Dad?" Kalli questioned. She was rewarded with a nod. "Did he hit you?" Avari sighed and nodded again. "I know what it's like. He hit me, too."

"When did it start?" Avari asked, glancing over for a second.

Kalli scratched her head. "When I was 10. But over the little things. When big things came up, I fought back. I got my mutations when I was 14. But I hid them until _he_ found out a couple years later. Then he hit me, I hit him back and fled. Then, somehow, Xavier managed to find me."

Avari nodded slowly. "Well, it's a good thing you left. Christ knows what Emmett would've done to ya." She looked to the right of the road and saw the exit they needed. "Ah, we're almost there." She put on her turn signal and got on the exit.

Kalli sat back in the seat, bored. She began rubbing her hands together. A couple sparks flew between them. Then, she pulled her hands apart and a small ball of fire hovered over her palm. Kalli sighed and stared at it contently. Avari smiled as she got off the exit onto another parkway.

"I see you inherited my specialty. And I guess we share the same fascination."

Kalli glanced over and beamed. "Ya know, me an' you? What we're doin' right now, I never thought we'd be able to do. 'Cause it seems everyone in my life has told me that you died. But, when I found out you were alive, I was totally blown away. I mean, I heard some amazing things about you before and I felt jealous, proud, and anxious all at once," Avari nodded, still staring out through the windshield, concentrating on the road, but glanced over at her daughter every once in a while. "I was so amazed that I had a such a wonderful mother, but I was jealous because I didn't get a chance to know. But now that your here, I'm finally getting to live the dream I've had since I was little. I'm finally getting to know and hanging out with my mother. Doing things with her that mothers and daughters do."

Avari nodded. "I know. I had always wanted to see you. But, due to certain circumstances, I was unable to. Until I thought it was safe. I'm glad I took the chance this time until later. I wanted to see my one and only daughter while she was still in her teens. If I didn't, then I'd miss out on lots of stuff I planned on doing. But I am able to do that now: Give you advice on boys, go shopping with, hang out, do things you like to do." Kalli looked over. Avari looked out, and saw the entrance to the mall. "We're here."

*~*~*  
**A/N:** FINALLY! I finally got this chapter done! Ack, that took a while. U_U Welp, you know the drill: **REVIEW!!** And there may be even longer periods of time between chapters now. I gotta concentrate more on school 'cause I have, like, a low/mid-D in Biology. And I have until before Christmas to bring it up. Soo..yah. =p


	19. CH19: Think Twice

Title : Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 19 : Think Twice  
Date : October 23, 2003

**A/N:** Chapter inspired by the song "Think Twice" by Eve 6. ;-p Oh, and I'll be taking a stab at writing out Kurt's accent. If it sounds bad, or isn't correct, forgive me. =p

**DISCLAIMER:** You won't get a dime if you sue me 'cause I'm broke. =P Booyah. I don't any of the Marvel characters. I own my own and the would-be plotline.

~~~~~~~~~~ * * * * * * * * * *~~~~~~~~~~

_++  
When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lighting  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical  
++_

Remy was occupied in the kitchen. He was raiding the refrigerator when he heard a BAMF! behind him. "Bonjour, mon blue-tailed amino." He said without looking up.

Kurt grabbed the back of Remy's shirt and pulled him back. By the expression on his face, he was _not_ happy. "I tried being nice, Cajun. I tried to velcome a stranger nicely. But zat vas until zou started hanging all over Kalli and butted zour vay into her life."

Remy stared at him. "What does mon cher have t' do wit' 'dis?"

Kurt glared. "_Everyzing!_ Zou came back here vith Kalli. And zou vork for Magneeto! Zou could very vell be a spy for him!"

Remy scoffed, hatred flickered in his eyes. "Remy spits on 'de name 'dat is Magneto! He hurt 'de femme emotionally by tellin' 'dat her mudder died! How would tu feel if someone told ya yer mudder died?"

"I vouldn't know. My muzer vorks for Magneeto. But zat eez besides ze point." Kurt pushed Remy into the counter and grabbed the front of his t-shirt. "I vant zou to quit vhatever eet eez zou're doing to make Kalli stop liking zou."

Remy covered his mouth with his hand in a would-be surprised look. "Ah my! 'De femme likes Remy?" He dropped his hand and shrugged. "Remy cannot control it, homme. Mon chere is attracted and Remy ain't even tryin'."

This pushed a button of Kurt's. "Zou _can_ control eet, coonass. By staying away from her. Or zou vill be in for a serious hurting." Remy pretended to look scared.

"Ah, mah gosh! Remy's scared now." He then grew serious, his face turning into a scowl, and pushed Kurt back. "Remy will _not_ stay away from her jus' 'cause _tu_ say so."

"Don't push me, coonass." Kurt pushed him back.

"House rule: Tu toucha me, I toucha tu!" Remy shoved him again. Kurt scowled at him. "Remy's outta here. Anytime tu wanna grow up, tu let Remy know." He walked past Kurt and made his way to exit the kitchen when Kurt BAMF!ed in front of him and swung at him, punching him in the face.

Remy stumbled back a couple steps, and felt a trickle down his chin. He wiped his hand across his nose and drew it back, seeing a familiar crimson smear across his fingers. Remy growled and undercutted him under the chin. Kurt cursed and swung back. Then it became a brawl. They scuffled about the kitchen fighting, cursing, and the usual violent actions that go on in a fight.

They broke apart by force, being Logan, that separated the two. Remy nursed his hand that was scraped up and bleeding while glaring at Kurt who wiped a bit of blood from his lip. "What th' hell is _wrong_ with you guys?" Logan growled at them as he looked at the both of them.

"What's going on?" A voice called. They all looked up and saw Jean. But, of course, Jean didn't have to ask what was going on, 'cause, you know, she's psychic.

"These two bubs got into it." Logan explained, he nodded his head in their direction.

Jean sighed and looked at each of them, taking in the injuries that one inflicted upon the other. "Come on, Kurt. I'll clean you up in the Med. Lab." She exited the room. Kurt looked daggers with Remy one last time and followed Jean.

Remy glared after Kurt. "_*Bon a rien_." he mumbled. He wiped his hand across his nose and looked at his palm. It was still bleeding, and his hand was starting to leave a crimson stain. "Merde."

Logan snorted in annoyance. "Now, _tell me_ what yer problem was!" Remy cast a glare in his direction.

"'Dat, mon amino, is none o' tu damn bus'ness." And he exited the kitchen and made his way up the master staircase in the foyer.

++  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more  
++

Kurt was sitting in a cushiony chair. He was in deep thought, his mind somewhere else. Physically he was in the Med. Lab, sitting quietly with Jean aiding to his injuries. Mentally, he was with Kalli. He could imagine her sitting at a table in the food court of some mall, chatting away happily with her mother without a regard for the world. Kurt, on the other hand, had some issues. He had a thing for Kalli, and couldn't bring himself to tell her that. Then, he changed his mind after meeting her best friend, Hanna. But when he saw Kalli with Remy, he was ticked off and jealous.

++  
She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
....  
When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down  
++

Kurt snorted in annoyance, startling Jean a little. But Kurt hadn't noticed. His mind was still somewhere else until Jean shook his shoulder lightly. "Kurt?"

He blinked out of his trance and stared at her with a calm expression on his face. "Vhat?"

Jean sighed. "I said that you're all fixed up." Kurt nodded slightly, but didn't get up. He just sat there. Jean studied him for a second. "What happened between you and Remy?"

Kurt shrugged. "Eet vasn't anyzing personal zing. Honest."

Jean stared at him, her piercing green eyes seeing right through him. She knew he wasn't being honest. "Come on, Kurt. You can tell me. If you don't, then I'll have no other choice than to probe your mind and find out for myself."

Kurt sighed. "Fine! Eet vas over Kalli. Swear up an' down zat I had good intentions."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "'Good intentions?' Suspicious that maybe Remy was a spy?" Kurt nodded. Jean shook her head in disappointment. "Or was it out of jealousy?"

"Zat, too." Kurt answered, his head lowered.

Jean sighed and they sat in silence. Finally, Kurt teleported out of the room, leaving behind a sulphuric-smelling smoke. Jean shook her head and rubbed her temples. She got up and went into her office and sat down in her chair. She propped her feet up on the desk and tilted her head back towards the ceiling with her eyes closed. There, she let her mind wonder. Out of the medical lab, out of the basement, up the master stair case from the foyer. Jean searched. Down towards the boys' dorm rooms...

But it stopped there. She opened her eyes with a confused expression and frowned. She couldn't trace who she was looking for. Jean got up and walked out of her office and out of the med. lab. Her heels clicked down the hall, an echo following. She pressed the button for the elevator and waited. When the door slid open and she stepped in, she was startled to see Remy leaning against the wall near the door, which slid shut now. Jean studied Remy, and saw that he was starting to get a black eye and his lip was swollen. Jean fought back the urge to laugh when she saw that he had a roll of toilet paper sticking out of one of his nostrils.

"Lookin' fo' me?" Remy asked. He knew the answer all ready. He felt her try, and failed, to track him down while he was sitting on the roof charging cards. Somehow, his biokinetic powers formed something of a shield around him, disabling Jean to be able to find him.

"Actually, yes. Yes, I was. Wanted to see if you were okay. And not too badly beat up." She eyed the toilet paper and a small smile appeared.

"Boy, 'dat was awef'lly kind o' ya." He noticed her smile and the direction of her gaze. "Ah, cher, ya kno' it isn't nice t' stare."

Jean shook her head, the smile still there. "Sorry, Remy. Couldn't help but look. It was _right there_. Hard to miss, you know?" Her gaze traveled up to the black eye.

"It ain't as painful as it looks." He sighed. "Ya know, dun't ya? 'Bout 'de reason fo' 'de fight?" Jean nodded.

The elevator slid open and they stepped out. "Listen, Jeannie. Remy tried t' walk away an' avoid 'de whole t'ing. But if a homme hits firs', 'den Remy's bon'fied t' hit back. Self-defense, ya know?"

"I don't blame you, Remy. I mean, about the self-defense thing. But to be fighting over a girl?" Jean shook her head. "I don't think Kalli would like that when she finds out."

Remy scratched the back of his head and sighed, his shoulders shrugging. "Yeh, Remy guess voutre right." He looked down the hall. He saw Scott approaching. "Cher, Remy mus' be leavin'. If he dun't, 'den One-Eye wouldn' be too 'appy. Adieu." And he slinked off back to his room.

++  
....  
What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You come wasted  
++

*~*~*

**A/N:** Oh my effin' gosh!! It didn't take me long to write another chapter, did it? And it's longer than usual. Hmm...Ah, well. I'm a little depressed today. My favorite cat, Mr. Jiggs, got put down because of Feline Leukemia. *tear* But anyways...*sniffle* **REVIEW!**


	20. CH20: The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows

Title : Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 20 : The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows  
Date : November 13, 2003

**A/N:** I got the new Limp Bizkit cd, and it rocks ass! ^_^ Well, Emmett's in this chapter. Some serious shizniz is gonna go down. So, have fun reading....!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Marvel characters. Don't sue.

~~~~~~~~~~ * * * * * * * * * *~~~~~~~~~~

=Emmett's POV=

I drove here for nearly 14 hours, only stopping for gas, bathroom breaks and food. I finally reached my destination where I assume that my poor-excuse for a daughter might be. I had heard about a place where they keep freaks like her held up. New York. I'm at Time Square right now. Scratching my head, I have no idea where to start. I scan the area for a clue, and my eyes fall on a phone booth not too far away from where I'm standing. Surely, it would have an phone book. I walk towards it and step inside. Yes! A phone book so thick that I'm surprised it hadn't made the phone fall that it was dangling from.

I pick it up and start flipping through it. Once I reach the Vs, my patience is running thin. I skim through the Xs, and a name strikes my attention. I scoff at first. Then suspicion creeps over me. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try this place. I tear the page out and fold it up and tuck it safely in the inside pocket of my jacket. "Westchester, here I come."

My rattling, old piece-of-shit Ford truck creeps up to an iron gate. I peer out of my window at the mansion standing behind the gate. "Holy shit. What is this place?" I turn and look at the gate, held in place by two brick piers. On one, it says, "Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters" on a brass plate. I pull up closer to the gate, and see an intercom box on the same brick pier as the brass plate. I press the red button and wait patiently for someone to come on.

A man answers. "Yes?"

I inhale and press the button and say, "Uh, yeh. I have a daughter who is gifted and I'm interested in your organization." I wasn't exactly lying. I let off the button.

There was a pause before the man came on the intercom again. "Please pull up to the front entrance." And the gate doors swung open. I put my truck into drive and drove down the long driveway until I reached the mansion. I got out and walked up to the door. I opened it and saw a bald man in a suit and tie in wheelchair. He reminded me of Captain Kirk of the Enterprise on Star Trek.

"Hello, I'm Emmett Griffin." I extended my hand out to shake his.

"I'm Charles Xavier. This is my School for the Gifted. I understand that you are interested in enrolling your daughter." said the Captain Kirk-look alike, shaking my hand briefly.

"Yes, Megan is having trouble in school and the other kids tease her. She wants out of the school she's in now." I say, rubbing my chin and feeling the roughness of the beard I hadn't shaved in a while. "Megan" was the name of my favorite aunt that had long-since died.

"Well, would you like a tour? I am sure you will like what you see and what this organization has to offer." replied the Xavier guy.

So the Captain Kirk guy gave me the tour. Very few people were in the big house at the time. No sign of that damn daughter of mine. The few kids that were there were just average-looking kids. Nothing peculiar about the school. I guess I just wasted my time in coming to this place. I nodded to the old geezer, told him I'd contact him if "Megan" was interested, and was out the door to my truck.

= Back to 3rd person's POV ;p =

Professor Xavier watched the man drive down the driveway in his beat-up pickup truck. He was able to look into his mind a little bit, and came to the conclusion that he was Kalli's father. His instincts told him that he came looking for her. Thank gods that Kalli wasn't in. Who knows what he would do to her if he found here? He shook his head and swiveled his wheelchair around and wheeled down the hall to the elevator. He needed to search in Cerebro and make sure Kalli and Avari were safe. He had a feeling deep in his gut that something terrible was going to happen. Soon.

Remy was back up on the rooftop, charging cards, as he watched a man climb back into a rusty truck. His balding head shone in the sunlight. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the man put the vehicle into gear and drove down towards the gate entrance. He cocked an eyebrow. He had seen the man enter the mansion, sensing unusual, negative vibes from the man.

Remy shook his head of this thought and stopped charging cards. He leaned back so that his back was flat against the slanted roof. He lifted a hand to his nose and took the toilet paper from his nostrils, and felt that his nose finally stopped bleeding. He pondered why the hell that blue-tailed demon had made such a big deal about Remy being with Kalli. Remy only acted like a friend towards her. _Yeah, a friend with benefits,_ Remy thought with a chuckle. He shook his head. Nah, the only reason the boy acted the way he did was because he liked her. Remy knew he would've reacted the same if he was in Kurt's shoes.

Frustrated, Remy sat up and jumped down onto his balcony. He entered his room and walked into the bathroom and looked at his profile in the mirror. His lip was slightly swollen, a purple-brownish circle was forming its way into a black eye, and he had a few cuts above his right eyebrow. Remy turned on the water faucet and splashed warm water over his face. He wiped the water from his eyes and grabbed the towel and dried his face. Finally he stood completely up, stared at his reflection once more before leaving. He ran his hand through his hair as he made his way out of his room and down towards the kitchen once more.

When he walked in, he saw that Rogue was sitting on a bar stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She had a bottle of Coke and a bag of Funyuns. She was staring down at her hands before she looked up when she noticed him entering. Remy nodded curtly and opened the refrigerator door and peered in. Rogue watched him.

"Ah heard 'bout that fight between you and Kurt. Who won?" Remy turned and faced her with a serious expression. She noted the black eye. "Jeez, Remy. Ya really took a beatin'. What were y'all feudin' 'bout?"

"'Dat is none of voutre bus'ness." And he went back to looking in the refrigerator.

"Ah see. Well, th' thing is, 'bout everyone knows by now. Y'all were fightin' over Kalli, weren't ya?" Rogue asked, reaching for her Coke. Remy closed the fridge door and crossed the room to the island, and leaned his back against it. "Ah understand. But Ah don't think Kalli's gonna be too happy 'bout it."

Remy's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, so Remy's heard."

Rogue nodded and took a swig of Coke. All the while watching the back of Remy. "Ya like her. Ah can tell it. Ya've got this look in yer eye every time you look at her. Ya look at her as if she was th' most precious thing in th' world."

Remy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. He was so confused at the moment. Confused about his feelings for Kalli. He had first intended on just flirting, being aggravating; just his normal self. But once he got to know Kalli more, the more he had become attracted to her. Not just to her looks, but her laid-back, easy-going personality, fiery spirit, and open mind. Just being around her made him feel tingly inside. When she smiles, his heart lightens. Such strong feelings that he has never felt for any woman he has ever been with, except for Kalli.

Remy turned and pulled up a bar stool across from Rogue and put his head in his hands, his elbows propped up on the island's counter. "Remy's a hopeless wreck." He looked up at Rogue, desperation and anxiety showed in his eyes. "Remy has neva met a femme like her. I 'ave these feelings for her, it's unbelievable."

"Remy," Rogue started, a small smile formed, "Ah'm sure Kalli feels th' same. She needs to realize it herself, and once she does, Ah'm sure she'll probally tell ya herself."

Kurt slinked in the foyer, resting his blue, three-fingered hand on the banister of the master staircase. He sighed and held his chin, reminiscing the blow he had take in the fight, all the while glancing over his should towards the door. He was such a jerk to pick that fight with Remy. His anger and jealousy had gotten the better of him. He just felt so intimidated by Remy because of his good-looks and cunning charm. Kurt sighed. He hadn't been too thrilled with the way Remy just showed up on their front step, accompanying Kalli. Kurt sighed once more and shook his head. Then he noticed a shadowed face peering in from the outside and knocked on the door. He sighed and made his way toward the door and opened it.

A grayish dog bounded past Kurt, followed by a girl with red hair. The dog paused by the staircase to sniff and take in the scent of the mansion. The redhead blew out an exasperated sigh and tucked her hair behind her ear as she turned and faced Kurt. A smile appeared on Kurt's face as he recognized the redhead.

"Hey, Hanna."

Hanna smiled. "Hey, Blue." She noticed his cut lip and scratched cheek. "What happened to you?"

Kurt shrugged. "Oh, eet's nuzing. Just got in a fight."

"With who?"

Kurt's eyes shifted away from hers. "Ze Cajun."

"Why? What did he do? Make wise-ass cracks 'bout your blue-tailed-ness?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nah. Eet vas over somezing stoopid." Hanna nodded. "Vait, vhat _about_ my blue-tailed-ness?"

Hanna held out a hand in a defensive gesture. "Nothing! I happen to like your tail, and blue's my favorite color." Their eyes locked while silence lingered in the foyer. Hanna shifted her weight uneasily. "So, is Kalli in? I told her I was coming back with Idget."

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. She eezn't here. She and her muzer are out on a muzer-daughter bonding trip."

Hanna sighed and looked down at Idget, who was staring back up at her with tongue hanging out and tail wagging. "Oh well, our arrival will be a surprise then."

Silence again. Until, "Hanna?" She looked up at Kurt, their eyes locking once again. "I'm glad you're back."

*~*~*  
**A/N:** Yaay! I got chapter 20 done!! Woot, woot! ^__^ Here's a short, short summary: Kurt realizes he was a jerk-off, and likes Hanna. Remy is confused about his feelings for Kalli. And Emmett is now in New York, trying to sniff Kalli out. What more could happen in this story? I'm hoping to have some Magneto scenes in the future. Keep reading and keep reviewing! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D


	21. CH21: Wish You Were Here

Title : Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 21 : Wish You Were Here  
Date : November 28, 2003

**A/N:** First thing: a quick shout-out to my friend from Xanga.com, **Karina (aka Sango)**. Now, replies to the two reviewers who have questions...or concerns.

** _normal_**- Logan does not like Kalli in _that_ way; he feels sort of like a father-figure to her. After all, Kalli's REAL father was abusive, an alcoholic, maybe a bit of a drugee, and an asshole. As for Remy, I want him to be in his early teens when he met Blaze/Avari. 'Cause he acts beyond his years. So, he's in his mid/late twenties now. And Kalli's almost 18, which practically makes her an adult. So, it wouldn't seem all that strange for Remy and Kalli to hook up. Would it?  
**_Savvy_**- Of course I switch tenses. How else would I state that sentence? Like this, "I was at Times Square."? I just switched POVs because I wanted everyone else know what all the other characters were feeling. It's kinda 3rd Person Omniscient, 'cause you know the general emotions and thoughts of everybody, but yet it's still limited 'cause you don't know all of what they are feeling/thinking. Does that make sense? And as for Kalli, haven't you read her bio? Her nickname is 'Chameleon'. Meaning, she can climb walls and be invisible. Chameleon's blend in with their surroundings are can go unnoticed. Kalli gets her pyrokinetics from her mother. If I could change Kalli's powers and attitude, I wouldn't because it's too far into the story. Besides, she's sorta like a TriMutant, like in Beezer's story "A Shadow's Light" (it's under my Favorite Stories). As for Kurt, well, this is sorta X-Men: Evo. I haven't seen X2 yet, so just get off my case! And if Remy spoke in First Person, then I must've slipped up. Excuse me! @___@  
**_RogueVampyr_**- Bwahaha! You'll have your time! ^___~ I have an unforeseen destiny for Emmett all thought out. *evil laugh* Bwahahahahah-*cough, cough*

If you find any mishaps, excluding the ones that my reviewers pointed out, that I may have included in the previous chapters, please feel free to bitch at me for slipping up and being such a blonde (hey, you can't help these things; blame the genetics I inherited!). Anyways, **ENJOY!!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Marvel characters. Don't sue.

~~~~~~~~~~ * * * * * * * * * * *~~~~~~~~~~

Hanna was in the kitchen with Remy. Kurt was sitting up on the roof in solitude, said he had needed some fresh air. Hanna was filling Remy in on the happenings at the Brotherhood. Mystique, Toad, and Sabretooth were still the same. They acted the same towards her as they did Kalli, which was very little respect and trust, but you couldn't blame them.

"I overheard Mystique talking to Toad, about Magneto returning in a day or two, they said. I knew I didn't want to be hanging around anymore once he did. So I took one of the non-conspicuous cars from the garage and drove here with Idget." Hanna finsihed. Remy nodded and looked down at the canine that was staring up at him, tongue hanging out. A small smile slowly crept onto his face.

"Such a charmin' pooch Kalli's got, no?" He looked back up at Hanna. "It _ is_ a good t'ing vous left. Magneto might of taken his anger out on ya."

Hanna nodded, clicking her tongue. "So, I take it that Kalli's mom finally came to see her."

"Yep. She arrived jus' befo' Remy and Kalli came back here. Then she took off wit' Wolverine on his bike, and came back after we were home."

"How'd Kalli take it?"

"Angry. Then happy." He laughed, then sighed. "We talked last night, and she's scared 'dat somethin' bad might happen. Like, Magneto comin' to git the two o' 'dem and finishin' off what he started."

Hanna frowned. "Yeah, I'm afraid it will come to that." She sighed. "Do you have any clue where Avari and Kalli are?"

Remy shook his head no. "All 'dey said was 'dat 'dey were goin' shoppin'."

Hanna chewed her lip. "Do ya think Magneto and them shit-heads would attack if there was a crowd?"

"Absolutely. 'All the better reason for them _Homo sapiens_ to fear us', he once said ta me."

"But, do you think they'd be safe? I mean, just for the day? I think Magneto may be coming in today." Hanna suggested,

"Remy sure hopes so." He shifted on his stool. He sighed. "Do ya know anyt'ing 'bout Kalli's fadder?"

"Emmett? Oh, yeah, do I!" She rolled her eyes at the strange topic change. "He abused Kalli and drinks. I think he does the wacky tobacky, also."

"He hit her? Why 'dat bastard..." He paused. "Can ya tell Remy what he looks like?"

"Absolutely. He's fat, about three inches shorter than I am, and he's going bald."

"Vehicle?"

"Some junky Ford truck. Don't know why he won't just go on and sell it for the parts. That thing is bound to break down sooner or later."

Remy stood so suddenly that he knocked his bar stool over. "Merde. Remy must see Xavier." He took off out of the kitchen and down the hall past the game room, Hanna staring after him with a confused expression.

Idget started whining until Hanna looked down at him. "What's wrong with you? You need to go potty?" Idget cocked his head to the side. "Alright, then, let's go, bud."

Once outside in the backyard, Hanna scanned the area anxiously. Then she knelt down and unhooked Idget's leash. "Don't leave the backyard, or else no Begg'n Strips." After she said this, Idget took off towards a one of the trees and started to sniff it. Hanna sighed and made her way to the patio and sat down on one of the chairs. She crossed her legs, propping her elbow on one leg and resting her cheek on her palm, and watched Idget proceed sniffing onto another tree as she thought.

When Hanna had arrived to the Manor for the first time, she was unsure about what her parents were getting her into. She didn't know if she would feel accepted by the other pupils. She was afraid she'd be miserable. But having her best friend here made it all the better. Having Kalli in the same boat brought relief. Hanna met new and interesting people, far more interesting than what you would find in Kentucky. And in the process she met Kurt. He was a funny-looking blue creature, with eyes the color of yellow. Sure, his strange appearance was a little intimidating, but that wasn't what caught Hanna's attention. He was smart, funny, and cute; All the things she looked for in a guy. But she had always felt that he was more attracted to Kalli than to her. It wouldn't be anything new to her, she had grown accustomed to it for the past 6 years she has known Kalli. But now that Hanna was back at the mansion, Kurt had given her a little hint about missing her. What's up with that?

Hanna's gaze followed Idget as he raced and chased around the yard, barking at birds that so happened to land onto the grounds. "You know you're gonna need to clean up his mess." said a voice in her ear. Hanna, startled, jumped up, spun around, and was now face-to-face with Kurt.

"God, Kurt! Don't sneak up on me like that." Hanna cried, tucking her hair behind her ears self-consciously. Kurt smiled as she hit him playfully on the arm. Finally she smiled.

"Vhat? You didn't hear me teleport in?" Hanna shook her head. Kurt studied her pretty face for a minute. A red mark was on her face from where her hand had been.

Hanna scrunched up her nose, after remembering what Kurt had said. "You mean I need to pick up his poop?" Kurt grinned. Hanna's mouth dropped open in disgust. "Augh...sick!"

"Ah, c'mon. You don't zink you're jus' gonna leave eet there for someone to step on, do ya?" Hanna thought for a second, then nodded furiously. Kurt threw his arms up. "You can at least grab some paper towels, pick eet up, and drop eet in a paper bag." Hanna stood there and thought about it. Slowly, a smile dawned on her face as she remembered. Then she started to laugh. "Vhat? Vhat ees so funny?"

Hanna shook her head. "Nothing. Just something I remember doing with Kalli one night on Halloween." Kurt looked confused with his raised eyebrow. Hanna started to calm down. "Anyways, yeah okay. We'll do it your way."

So, Hanna and Kurt went into the mansion, got the paper towels and bag, and went back outside to follow along behind Idget, who was extremely confused and felt like his privacy was being violated.

Kalli and Avari were in the Sam Goody store. Avari was checking out the cd racks, while Kalli mosied over to the display of guitars. She gazed longingly at them and ached to play one. After a moment of ogling, Kalli grabbed an Ace Frehley Gibson, plugged it into one of the amps, and sat down on the stool that was setting in front of the display. She flipped the power-on switch on the amp with her foot and adjusted the volume on the guitar. Finally, after much delay, she struck the G chord. After going down the scale, and becoming familiar with the chords again, she began playing. It was one of her most favorite rock songs: Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd. She closed her eyes and continued to play.

Avari looked up when she heard the song and saw her daughter upon the stool. She carried whatever cd she was holding over and stood ten feet from Kalli. After a minute of Kalli playing, all of her fears and stress were taken out on the guitar. Relief was spilling its way into Kalli's soul. The song ended, Kalli opened her eyes, and started playing Behind Blue Eyes by The Who. Her grey orbs were downcast, but, mentally, she was in her own little world. After the song ended, Kalli wiped her eyes with her hand. She looked up and saw her mother looking at her. Kalli grinned sheepishly at the look of astonishment on Avari's face.

"I didn't know you could play."

Kalli stood up,turned off the amp, and unplugged the guitar. She shrugged as she put the guitar back on its rack on the display shelf. "It's been a while since I've actually played. I had a guitar that I taught myself on, but that's home. And I don't wanna go back and get it."

Avari bit her lip in thought. "Well, are you having withdrawals?"

Kalli looked up at her. "Uhm, I guess. I've been wanting to let it all out since all this mess has happened, but I'm afraid of setting someone on fire. Just ask Remy." She shrugged.

"Well, are we done here? Hopefully we can find a good pawn shop then get back on the road before it gets too dark."

"What are we going to do with it?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me!"

"Well, it was your suggestion! What do we do with IT?"

Silence. Then, "Ve can set eet outside Scott's door."

Hanna grinned evilly. "Brilliant!" She hooked her arm around his, holding the bag of dog doo in her other hand, and Kurt teleported themselves into the mansion, and were standing around the corner from Scott's room. "Who's gonna drop it?" asked Hanna in a hushed voice.

"You are!" Kurt responded in the same tone.

"What? Why me?"

"Because I teleported us up here!" Kurt retorted.

Hanna scowled at him and sauntered around the corner and dropped the bag in front of the door. She turned on her heel and was making her way back to Kurt just as the door handle turned. Hanna glanced over her shoulder. "Shit!" She ran and whipped around the corner. Hanna grabbed Kurt's hand and he bamfed themselves out of the teachers' dorm hall.

Scott exited his room, and his foot stepped on something squishy. He looked down, and noticed brown gunk on the bottom of his shoe. The smell of feces wafted up to his senses. Scott's mouth dropped in disgust and felt like he was gonna barf. He lifted his foot and placed his hand on the doorframe to keep his balance. "Sick! Whoever did this is going to be in huge trouble!" He yelled.

And, almost like clockwork, Remy turned the corner on the other side of the hall and was striding his way down it. Scott standing in the doorway caught Remy's attention. A ghost of a smirk appeared on his face and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he saw Scott's revolted look. "Need some 'elp, mon ami?"

Scott clenched his teeth tight and proceeded to grind his teeth. As much as Scott hated him, just for the mere fact that he worked for Magneto, Remy was probally the only guy in the mansion to help. After all, today was a free day for the students, and all of them were out. Scott growled to himself as he nodded. "Aurgh! Please, just get rid of this nasty shit!"

Remy saluted. "Will do, homme." He looked down at the now squashed pile of poo and grimaced. But upon further inspection, he noticed the paper bag. The smirk reappeared, but kept quiet about his discovery. "Remy'll be back. Gonna get a bag." Remy nodded curtly, and slinked off in the direction of the staircase.

Scott looked down at his shoe and grimaced. It was almost completely covered with feces. He shook his head and kicked off both of his shoes, then used the two-finger pussy approach to remove his socks. His lip curled upward in disgust.

*~*~*  
**A/N:** "Guys are like greenhouses: All the good ones are taken and the rest are full of crap." XD A little quote from my Animal Science teacher. True, no? Anyway, wanna see Kalli as an anime kitty? www. geocities .com/ s0oper_po0per/ xanga/ kalli_kitty.jpg ^__^ I really needed to put this chapter up. Why? Because it's been a loong time since the last one, and plus I'll be going to North Carolina tomorrow morning. And I had plenty of time to work on it. =p **REVIEW!!**


	22. CH22: Deal With The Devil

Title : Nowhere Kid  
Chapter 22 : Deal With The Devil  
Date : December 31, 2003

**A/N:** ALAS! I finally own X2!!! ^___^ Rejoice! I had it for about a couple weeks now. And I know, now, how Kurt talks! So, yay! Hopefully this'll turn out for the best! Aha! Some more review replies! ^_^

**_FamilyGuyNut_**- Mm'kay? Yeah. Thanks. 0_o But, yah, Family Guy is a cool show. I wouldn't say I'm 'nuts' over it.  
**_Savvy_**- I'll try my best. I'll, more than likely, keep the tenses in 3rd Person, unless I need to otherwise. ^_~  
**_RogueVampyr_**- I got the name 'Kalli' through a search on BabyNames.com . And, yeah, this actually is a mix between Evo and the movies. This was before X2, so the only thing I had to go by were...Evo and X1. XP  
**_Dude-of-Monte-Carlo_**- Cool name, by the way. And I do understand where you're getting at. But I have to have romances. This is the way I work. __ I know I'm concentrating more on the romances than anything else. I'll do better this chapter by working at the REAL plot. Promise!  
**_Ewan_**- First of all, if you analyze stuff to death, there won't be anything left. As for Jean, of course she's from New York. DUH! You think I didn't know that. Where the hell did I say she was from Kentucky? She _left New York _to talk to Kalli's principal _in Kentucky_. I know Gambit has always spoke in 3rd Person. I slipped up somewhere and I apologized for it. As for Kalli, I didn't know that males carried the X-gene until I bought X2 (I hadn't seen it in the theatres). It's too late for me to go back and change Kalli's powers.

Anyways, there will be some more Emmett scenes. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Marvel characters. Don't sue.

~~~~~~~~~~ * * * * * * * * * * * *~~~~~~~~~~

The food court was as busy as always. People sitting at the tables with their trays of greasy fast food talking to each other or on cell phones, while their bags of purchases sat at their feet. Emmett rubbed his chin, thinking he needed a shave, while he looked around, studying the people's faces as they chattered at tables or just waking by. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed several French fries at a time and crammed them in his mouth. He wiped his hands on his jeans, disregarding the napkins that were laying just next to his fries, and grabbed his cup and drank the remaining Coke. Emmett grabbed his tray and was about to get up to discard of it, when a man approached him. Emmett cocked an eyebrow as he studied the man's appearance. Tall, thin, older man by the looks of his wrinkles and gray hair. He had cold grey-blue eyes that could make one shiver when looking into them.

"Can I help you?" Emmett's Southern grizzly voice said in a question. The man looked him over, taking in his worn out jeans and green flannel shirt with the top two buttons open to expose a white under shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Are you Emmett Griffin?" the man asked in an airy tone.

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed. "Depends. Who's askin'?"

The man's eyes showed a hint of amusement. "The name's Eric Lehnsherr." Emmett did a palms up and half shrugged. "I have a proposition for you."

"Listen, bub, I have no clue who the hell you are. And I'm sure you hardly know anything about me. So, won't you do us both a favor, by pissing off." Eric raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh, I know more than you think." Emmett's expression was deadpan, then stood up with his tray. "I know that your wife walked out on you and your daughter ran away to an institute somewhere in New York."

Emmett looked up in surprise, then started getting angry. He dropped the tray back on the table. "How the hell do you know all that?"

"That's not all I know. I also know that you're looking for your daughter." Emmett's mouth gaped open. "I can help. Hence my proposition."

Emmett's lip curled and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"I can help you find your daughter, Mr. Griffin."

"What do _you_ get in return?" Emmett questioned. He knew there had to be a catch.

Eric only smiled. _Only the satisfactory of Mrs. Griffin's capture, _he thought. "I will let my intentions be known. In the mean time-"

*~*~*


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Title : Nowhere Kid  
Date : December 31, 2003

**AUTHOR'S NOTE::**

I know I cut off the last chapter. It was a short chapter (if you'd even _call_ it a chapter). Wanna know why? Bleck. I feel really lazy, bored, and confused with writing this story. Lazy and bored tie in together: I feel too lazy to continue writing this story because I'm bored of the way it's progressing. And just darn-right confused, what with my new knowledge of the Mutant world, and with the _constructive_ criticism from my reviewers about me not totally _ getting it_. *sigh* I feel like quitting this story, I'm totally too bored to continue on with this story. I'm kind of slipping out of my X-Men obsession. I got other projects on mind, but I can't start them out on a good foot. *sighs* This story is going on **Hiatus**. No telling how long it'll be before I pick this up again. Adios.

Anyone is welcome to e-mail me (_s0oper_po0per@yahoo.com_), AIM me (_Hoodlum of Fire_), or whatever.


End file.
